


【博君一肖】禁军

by baiwuxuan



Series: 【博君一肖】禁军 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuxuan/pseuds/baiwuxuan





	1. Ⅰ.骗局

星光娱乐投拍的电影《囚臣》获得了空前的成功，肖战更是凭借着里面没有名字的变态杀手一角拿下了几座奖杯，成为了公司的当家一哥，在研究生毕业之后，他便彻底踏入了演艺圈，接一些清水剧的男主角，迷倒了万千少女。

至于这些清水剧，在为肖战收获超高人气的同时，也催生出了圈里一个风邪的传说。

人人都在猜测着他与王一博的关系究竟是什么样子。

肖战的高学历在娱乐圈不是个秘密，学霸身份也很符合公司给他的人设定位，但C大的研究生又不止他一个，很快，肖战和王一博在研究生时期曾是室友的关系就被粉丝翻了个底朝天。  
虽然对于他们的关系，更多人的猜测是“金主与金丝雀”。

肖战在看了网上的风言风语后，也没说什么，只是把手机往王一博的桌上一扔，噘着嘴转身就走。

第二天，那个全公司上下都知道的“肖战不能拍吻戏”的禁令就被宣布解除了。

肖战美滋滋的挑选了一个感兴趣的反派男二剧本，并且顺利的进了组，只留下王一博一个人在家捏着有好几场吻戏的剧本咬牙切齿。

但有关于“金主与金丝雀”猜想的狂风猛浪显然没有就此消停，在肖战新戏开机几天后的采访环节中，一个带着眼镜和帽子的记者顶着一个酒糟鼻，推开前面的两三个记者一个劲的往肖战的跟前蹭。他举着录音笔几乎是喷着口水说：  
“肖战先生，现在网上都在疯传您与星光娱乐的总裁王一博先生关系不一般，甚至怀疑王总就是金主，对您进行了包养，请问您对此有什么看法呢？”

一年前那个在剧组给肖战补过妆的化妆师，唐青，现在已经成为了肖战的经纪人，她一眼就看出了这是不入流的小报记者为博人眼球，专挑了私下暗潮汹涌但从来没人敢挑到明面上来的问题。

“这位记者先生没有出示记者证，你可以不回答。”唐青伸出纤细的手臂护在肖战身前，把那个一直往前挤的提问者隔到一边。

肖战轻轻拍了拍唐青的肩，不着痕迹的把她护在自己身后。他面向刚刚那个记者笑吟吟的回答：“我不知道这些荒谬传闻的源头在何处，不过如果您对我们王总的私生活感兴趣，我倒是可以告诉您我们公司的地址，您不妨去那边直接问他。”

唐青个子不矮，但被肖战一挡还是瞬间没了影子。她听到这话，放心大胆的在肖战背后笑出了声。  
问私生活还得提供公司地址，说明两人平时没有什么私下交际。她知道，在场的所有记者基本都对这个问题感兴趣，只是采访前都要对一遍稿子，所以没有人敢问；而这个粗鲁无礼的不速之客敢问出这种问题，反而给了肖战回应的机会，也算是歪打正着。

肖战回答完问题，对着镜头露出一个职业微笑，很有涵养的微微欠身：“很抱歉各位，我还有些问题要和导演探讨，今天的采访就到这里吧。”说完，他抱歉的点了下头，转身就往拍摄场地走去。

唐青向在场的记者一一致谢后把人送到场外，然后才转身往拍摄场地去，刚走进场圈，就看见肖战从一棵树后面探出一个头：“走了吗？”

唐青比了一个OK的手势，肖战松了一口气，这才从树后面走了出来。

“他们好烦啊，一直在说一些有的没的，问那些不着痛痒的话。”肖战丧眉耷拉眼，“糖糖我好累啊。”  
唐青从包里拿出一瓶绿茶递给他：“他们引导性的问，偏你还不能随便回答，不累才怪。”

肖战从鼻孔里出着粗气，打开瓶盖吨吨吨。他只有在唐青面前可以如此的肆无忌惮，因为唐青为人成熟稳重的像他爷爷辈的人，又心细如尘，他的那点伪装还是不要用来欺瞒唐青的好——否则绝对会被一眼看穿。

唐青拿出剧本，给肖战对新删减的台词内容，肖战随手拉了两把椅子，两个人坐在树荫下你一言我一语的修正着台词，直到一个小助理慌慌张张的跑过来，先是对着肖战鞠了一躬，然后涨红了脸，结结巴巴的说：“战、战哥，那个，实在是不好意思，这个椅子是、是....宇一哥的，我......”

杨宇一，这部戏的男主角。肖战在进组之前就听过这人的大名，尖酸刻薄，盛气凌人，对身边的工作人员颐指气使，实在不是一个好相与的主儿。

肖战不愿意无辜的人为难，立刻就站起身，把椅子折叠起来递给手足无措小助理，笑着说：“实在抱歉，我事先不知道。”

小助理愣了一下，她也没想到像肖战这样背景被传的神乎其神的人居然会这么温和。唐青也站起身，把椅子折好，一起交给小助理：“别紧张，快拿回去吧。”

小助理这才回过神来，接过椅子匆匆忙忙鞠了一躬：“谢谢肖老师！谢谢青姐！”

一声“肖老师”把肖战叫懵了，他忍不住笑，刚要说话，却听到一个刻意高高挑起的声音，拉长了每个字的间距，阴阳怪气的说：“真是不得了，小吴你这样的人才我可用不了了，不长眼睛连战哥也敢得罪啊？”

小助理听到这个声音，连忙转过身去，对着说话的人连连鞠躬：“宇一哥我错了！我再也不敢了！求求您不要开除我！”

肖战不由得眯起眼睛，这才看清了一步步靠近的杨宇一。杨宇一的脸上带着酷似雪姨的笑容，继续嘲讽着：“我这是何德何能要你给我道歉啊，又是何德何能，能让星光娱乐的少奶奶来给我做配？以前没发现，这圈子里不择手段博出位的人居然这么多？小吴，你这不是陷害我人品吗？”

“宇一哥，您说话当心，”唐青稳步上前，“这里人多嘴杂，到时候传出去恐怕对您的形象不太好。”

“哟，唐经济，您管的真宽啊，我形象好不好也不关你们星光娱乐的事啊，”杨宇一嘴上这样说，声音却一点一点压了下来，他还是忌惮唐青说的话的，“再说了，这些话可都是小吴说给我听的，关我什么事啊？”

这是一顶帽子把人扣的不见天日了。小助理闻言吓得面如土色，对着肖战和唐青连连摆手，却碍于杨宇一的淫威百口莫辩；杨宇一看着小吴欲哭无泪的表情，眨了眨眼睛，摆出了一副胜利者的傲然，让肖战满心作呕。

唐青看得出肖战情绪的不满，连忙轻咳一声，递了一个眼色让他不要冲动。肖战接收到了唐青的信号，也只能深呼吸一口气，勉强挤出一个笑容，带着息事宁人的意思开口道：“宇一哥，我是新人，刚刚入行也不懂规矩，要是哪里得罪了宇一哥，还请您大人不记小人过......”

杨宇一听到这句话，脸上的对肖战的不屑与对小吴的傲凌渐渐转变成了不加掩饰的洋洋得意，肖战看着他嘚瑟的恨不得抖腿的德行，只觉得双眼被熏的酸痛，便把目光放远去，忽然瞥见一个熟悉的身影从导演的棚外一闪而过。他愣了一下，定睛再看，确实是某根很好抱的大腿，此刻正在朝他走来。

肖战转了下眼睛，憋住了心底的暗喜，换上一个有些严厉的语气打了杨宇一一个措手不及：“只是您是前辈，指点我也没什么问题，小吴她是为了您着想，您不好这样指桑骂槐的把她也带上吧？”

听到后半句话，杨宇一脸上得意的表情瞬间凝固，他愣了一秒，表情开始扭曲：“你？！”  
小吴站在原地周身一抖，还以为肖战是为了帮她讨回公道不分场合的强出头。只有唐青了解肖战，听出了他的主动挑衅，于是迅速环顾四周，很快就明白了肖战这据理力争的底气究竟是从何而来。

“臭小子，你才哪到哪就敢跟我叫嚣？！你个被包养的兔子，都到这步了也才只不过是个男二！还搞不清楚自己的地位......”

“他什么地位？”王一博站在杨宇一身后不到一米的地方，冷着一张阴沉的死人脸，用寒彻人骨髓的声音问。

杨宇一听不出王一博的声音，正在气头上被不相干的人截了话，暴躁的回身就吼：“你TM不长眼是不是......”

但在看清了身后站着的人是谁后，杨宇一脚下一软，险些跪在地上：“王、王总！”

肖战预谋得逞，实在是憋不住了，捂住嘴巴低头就笑，唐青也假装看天，嘴角忍不住的上扬。周围的人被杨宇一的一声怒骂吸引，渐渐围了过来。

“他什么地位？”王一博又重复了一遍，不理会周围人好奇的眼光，依旧目光冰冷，面无表情。

“王总，这就是个误会，我就随口一说，我没有恶意的......”杨宇一的大脑飞速运转，连忙试图找补。

“你又是谁啊？”王一博眼角一挑，下半张脸上依然不带一丝表情，可只那一眼，就把所有的厌恶情绪与不耐烦泄了个干净。

“王总，这位是我们这部剧的男一号啊。”肖战迅速恢复了一本正经的样子，只有王一博看出了他双手背后时还小扭了一下。

“我看这个位置，应该换个人了。”王一博淡淡的说，同时看了唐青一眼，唐青会意，拍了拍小吴的肩膀让她跟住自己，转身离去。

杨宇一睁大了眼睛，张开的嘴巴久久闭不上，他知道星光娱乐的背后靠山是黑道的人，也知道肖战和王一博并没有什么所谓的包养关系——所以他才敢这样大张旗鼓的泼脏水，如果是真的确有其事，他是根本不敢提及的，更别说在片场欺压肖战了。他结结巴巴的说：“不，你不能换了我，导演、导演是我们公司的，你们星光娱乐也不能不按规矩办事......”

“我今天来，就是换导演。”王一博整理了一下西装领子，“至于男一号，他说用谁就用谁，星光娱乐不干涉。”

这就算是打了一套太极，却在最后一招上变成了咏春。

王一博的目光越过杨宇一，他对肖战稍一侧头，抬起下巴，露出一道漂亮精致的下颌线：“哪里有洗手间？”

“这边。”肖战忙不迭的比了个枪，给他指路。

“带路。”

王一博晾下还未从震惊中缓过神来的杨宇一，拔腿就蹽着大步向着肖战指的方向走去。肖战这个本应该带路的人挠了挠头，跟在王一博的身后，乖巧的像一只收了利爪装无辜的小猫。两个人就这样走到了肖战的个人化妆间，王一博看着门上贴着的名字，拧下门把手走了进去，肖战跟着进了屋。屋里没有开灯，也没有窗户，王一博把大门关上的那一刻，唯一的一线光源也被斩断，两个人都被无边的黑暗吞没。

王一博穿了一身银灰色的修身西装，在炎热的片场里捂了一身的汗，早上出门时喷的古龙水被热气腾腾的身体蒸腾扩散，熏扰着肖战的鼻尖，搅乱他的思绪。

人在黑暗中，由于视觉被削弱，其他的感官就会变得异常敏锐。肖战嗅着王一博身上香甜的杜松子酒与柚子叶的味道，这两种香气衬托出了霜冻橘柚的极致清新；可可豆的苦味伴着西班牙甘椒惹火的辛辣味释放着美味与热辣，新鲜的紫苏叶为中调的香氛增加了一抹清新凉爽，冰凉麝香从前调一直贯彻至尾调，白雪松与极品香根草满足了嗅觉欲望，诱发他更多的渴望。

他品尝着这不可思议的组和时刻散发出的暧昧信号，在黑暗中滚动了一下喉头，发出微不可闻的吞咽声。

“这就是你自己选的剧本？”黑暗中，王一博压低了声音，魅惑着那个率先露出破绽的男人，“选来选去，就选到这样的剧组，这样的同事？”

说着，欺身过去，将无法集中思考的猎物按在了门上，温热的鼻尖探上他被汗水濡湿的颈侧皮肤，轻轻地蹭着：“所以，你还是老老实实的演没有吻戏的男一号比较让人省心。”

肖战听到这句话稍微清醒了一点，屏住呼吸努力的清空大脑，用哭笑不得的口吻轻声抱怨：“你不澄清包养的事，还助长歪风邪气？”

王一博顿了一下，把两人的距离拉开一点，正色道：“说实话，我是很想干脆包养你的。如果你每天都要在剧组受这种欺负，我是不可能做到袖手旁观的。”

肖战不知道该怎么回答这句话，便扭动了一下身体，肩膀刚好碰到了顶灯开关。一瞬间，天光明亮，两人都眯起了眼睛，下意识的抬手去遮。尤其是面对着灯光站着的肖战，这突如其来的万丈光芒，他仿佛都能看见上帝在向他招手。

王一博背对着灯光，适应起来也快，他眨了眨酸胀的眼睛，发现肖战还眯着眼睛一脸的茫然。一时坏心渐起，一把把人抱了起来。

肖战吓了一跳，也顾不上眼睛不适，倏的睁大了眼睛，双手攀上王一博的后颈，双腿也不自觉的盘上了他的腰：“一博！哎！”

王一博充耳不闻，直把人按倒在化妆台上，黑黢黢的眼睛盛满了笑意，脸上还是没有表情。他俯下身，无限靠近肖战的嘴唇，任凭对方的鼻翼小心翼翼地翕。两人的气息在胡乱的肆意攀咬，王一博额前的碎发挡住了他的视线，发丝的间隙里是肖战带着些许窘迫与慌张的眼波，他看着那闪烁的灵动微光，用极低的声音蛊惑着：“夏天拍冬天，不热吗？”

肖战把下巴缩进衣领里，紧张的连连摇头：“不、不......”

“我可是看热了。”王一博低语着，解开了西装扣子，松了松衬衣领口，把裤子拉链一寸寸的拉了下去。

肖战出了一身薄汗，汗毛却立了起来。他感觉到王一博的手指像弹钢琴一样轻轻从他的脊背滑过，隔着薄薄的衬衣和打底背心摩挲着他背后紧实柔软的肌肉，突出分明的骨骼。他感觉到渴，可是却不想喝水。有什么东西塞住了他的喉咙，滚烫的烧灼感由内而外的瓦解着他的意志，他无意识的探起身体，含住了王一博的嘴唇，舌尖探入他湿润的口腔，牙齿不安分的噬咬着不断交互的呼吸。

一个缠绵的亲吻足以让人全情投入，王一博将抵在肖战某处的部位探索式的向前推进，经过一番努力和活扩，终于完全融入了他的身体，温暖湿润的肠道一阵阵痉挛紧缩，吮吸勾勒出王一博那处的形状，冠状的头部与柱状部分上凸起跳动的青筋。  
肖战对于眼前的风云突变局势互换一下子失了方寸，不禁从喉间发出一声细弱的哼唧，他看着身上的王一博用手指勾了勾领子，眼睛里闪着狩猎者笃定的光芒。

王一博露出了居高临下的神情，嘴角却微微挑起，眉梢满是凌厉。这样的王一博兴让肖战有片刻的失神，但几乎是醒神的一个瞬间，肖战一把抱住王一博的腰，抬起身，照着人就啃了起来，弄了被动者一身口水，连耳朵都不放过的舔的湿漉漉的，整个舌尖直往耳朵眼里钻。  
王一博被牢牢抱着，任人肆意妄为的舔吻揉捏，忽然笑了，凑在肖战的耳边用鼻尖和哈气刺激着他，压低声音：“你也热了吧？”

肖战大口呼吸着，点了点头，一脸渴求的看着身上的人。王一博垂下头，一颗颗解开那些恼人的纽扣，露出里面那让人失去耐心的打底背心，他扯起领口的部分，双手稍微使力，把背心从中间撕开。一时间，一声清脆的裂帛声与两人粗重的呼吸声交缠在一起，烧起了一把大火。

两个人在化妆台前以天鹅交颈的姿势缠绵着，王一博不疾不徐的抽插顶弄，不断抚摸着肖战白嫩嫩的皮肤，一寸一寸的亲吻着他的胸膛，在浅茶色的两处辗转流连，舌尖轻挑慢捻变着花样折腾着其中一个，吸引着对方一会儿难耐的挺起胸膛将另一边生涩的内容送进他的口，一会儿意乱情迷却又本能的羞怯躲闪。

要尝一个自己深爱的男人鲜美的滋味，是何其动人的一件事啊。让他面露羞耻的自己动作着，有时也的确要比掌握一切来的快活。

肖战大口的呼吸着，他并没有失去理智，脑子里一直很清醒，但就是觉得王一博每天隐忍的辛苦，所以干脆把自己当做了送给对方的升级版大礼包，任君采撷，拆开包装纸便是可以放在口中反复舔弄享用的糖。

王一博的动作并不激烈，但每一下动作都研磨着肖战最敏感的一点，引得肖战哑着嗓子呻吟着，反复挣扎又数次沉沦，最终带着哭腔哼哼着躺在化妆台上，咬着手背，一挥胳膊，把无数瓶瓶罐罐扫落在地。

门口响起越来越近的脚步声，间或还有说话声，肖战猛地倒抽一口气，起身搂住王一博的肩膀，惊惶的说：“糟了！我忘了，我还有一个探班采访！就约的这里！”

王一博抬眼看了一眼大门，从容不迫的把肖战端抱起，保持着两个人连接的姿势，稳步走到了化妆间的洗手间里，用脚一带把门关上，反手上了锁。

肖战屏息凝神，支棱着耳朵听着外面的动静。这次的后采记者，也是他的忠实粉丝，两个人总是以朋友的方式相处，所以与其说这是一场事先约好的采访，不如说就是朋友来探班找他玩。唐青是知道这个情况的，所以从不多加阻拦，这一次也是一样，对方带着摄像师顺顺利利的打开了化妆间的门，坐在他平时休息的沙发上等着。

王一博见他还有力气偷听，微不可闻的叹了口气，加快了冲刺的速度和力度。肖战死死捂住自己的嘴，在他感觉快要断气的时候，王一博才释放了出来。

又过了差不多一分钟，肖战眼睛红红的从洗手间里走了出来，笑着和等待在外面的人打招呼。他在沙发旁的椅子上坐了下来，和记者朋友聊着最近的生活，对采访的每一个环节都积极的配合着，甚至还多录了一段口播。

只是在差不多二十分钟的采访结束后，记者收拾了笔记本站起身，肖战却红着耳朵坐在椅子上，保持着之前坐下就一直没有变过的姿势，没有起身送人。

“战哥，你...怎么了？”记者和摄像师都觉得奇怪，一是那个坐姿看着就很累人，二是之前的采访结束后，肖战都会主动把他们送到门口，这次一反常态的行为完全不符合他平时谦和的性格。

肖战轻咳了一声，有些尴尬的笑了笑，带着歉疚说：“实在不好意思，我腿麻了......”

记者已经和肖战混的比较熟了，看他的样子，知道多半是麻的有些厉害，也就毫不怀疑的点了点头，小手一挥：“那行，战哥你休息吧，我们就先走了。”  
“实在不好意思，辛苦了！”肖战再次致歉，满脸堆笑的目送两人走出化妆间带上了门，然后才两肩一沉，彻底的松了一口气。

身后响起一声轻笑，肖战猛地回过头，就看见王一博双手插在口袋里，似笑非笑的从洗手间里走出来，倚在墙边玩味的看着他。

肖战脸涨得通红，赌气瞪着他。  
他为什么不站起来？还不是因为身下那一片黏连的冰凉潮湿。  
刚刚灌满他肠道的滚烫精液已经变得温热，此刻正顺着那一处穴口流出来，完全透湿了他的裤子，裤子的布料和座椅粘在了一起，每动一下就会捻出半透明的泡沫和银丝。

真是要了命了。

TBC.


	2. Ⅱ.仇敌

因为换了新的导演还更新了演员表，剧组先前的拍摄算是作废了，重新报审的时间里，导演要求所有演员闭关进行体能训练和技术学习，就这样，肖战在组里闭关训练，待了足足三个星期，不回王一博的家，也不回自己家。等到训练结束，同组的演员们都像结束了高考夏令营的孩子一样，迫不及待的约火锅串串KTV，酒吧电影台球厅，只有他，扶着吊了三天威亚的老腰步履蹒跚的上了保姆车，只说出了两个字：“回家。”

肖战所说的“家”指的是他的新房。他在离公司不远的高档住宅区买了一间复式楼，比当初王一博关他的那一间要大一些，也更敞亮一些。装修的时候，肖战重操设计院研究生的老本行，对各项工程层层把关，确保装修风格全是按照王一博的喜好——可是实际上，他压根就没让王一博踏入过房子一步。

保姆车在高架桥上奔驰，肖战揉着自己隐隐作痛的腰，打着哈欠对唐青抱怨：“糖糖，我骨头快散架了，我从来没觉得拍戏这么受罪过。”

唐青瞥了他一眼，向驾驶座挥了一下手：“姚哥，减点速吧，肖战今天做威亚训练，浑身疼。”

司机师傅姓姚，五十多岁，年轻的时候是个武术指导，听到这话，很响亮的“啧”了一声：“小肖啊，不是我说你，你看你这年纪轻轻的，怎么身体这么不好？哪像我们年轻的时候，那体能训练威亚训练的，吊一整天下来根本不会痛的！”

“姚哥您说的挺对，但我们哪有您那么好的身体啊？您看您现在这精神头，还比好多二十多岁大小伙子都强呢。”肖战揉着腰笑道，他知道姚师傅是真的关心他，也乐意说点好话哄哄他开心。

“哎，小肖说的这对，我老头子别的不说，精神状态确实不错。”姚哥果然高兴，“不过小肖啊，我看你老揉那个腰，腰疼啦？哎哟，男人的腰可不得了，腰不好就是肾不好！你们这个工作总熬夜很辛苦，你要自己多注意！好好补一补！”

姚哥热情的关怀和生猛的措辞冲击的肖战一愣，继而只能扯起嘴角，尴尬又不失礼貌的笑：“姚哥，我这不是，我这是......”

正说着，手机规律的震动起来，肖战拿起手机一看，来电人姓名赫然在目：大腰子。

得，害他腰疼的罪魁祸首来了。肖战撇了撇嘴，接起电话：“喂，嘛？”

“收工了吗？”王一博没有什么温度的声音从听筒那边传来，合着车窗外风声猎猎，简直遥远的不真实。

“收了，现在正准备回家。”肖战懒懒的说。

“听导演说，你们今天又吊威亚了？”王一博声音带笑。

“你还好意思说？”肖战瞬间来了精神，愤愤控诉，“都怪你，闲的没事给我换什么角色？本来男二都不用吊威亚的！”

唐青眉毛一跳，已经猜出了电话那头的人，再想想肖战手机上那个出格的备注名，只能转头看向窗外憋笑。

“好啦，我的错。”王一博坐在转椅上转向身后的落地窗，嘴角含着笑，“今天晚上请你吃饭赔罪？”

“你订地方。”肖战噘嘴。

“好。”

肖战鼓着嘴巴挂了电话，唐青也憋下笑容回过头问他：“王总有安排？”

“嗯，晚上出去吃饭。”肖战点点头。

“他骑个全市就一辆的复古大摩托，你开辆全市就一台的敞篷跑车，我帮你俩拦新闻拦到口吐白沫四肢抽搐？”

“......”肖战把手机扔过去，“你快跟他说！”

“我宁可被工作累死也不想被人灭口。”唐青把手机给他扔回去。

于是就换成肖战开始头疼了。

但实际上，他也没能头疼太长时间，因为在他回到家里放完行李之后，手机上就收到了一条特殊的“会面邀请”：“请到地下二层车库D-11来。”

这是一条短信，发信人号码却是一串乱码。肖战拿着手机想了几秒钟，脑子里依次出现了三个人的名字，然后又用了不到两秒钟在前两个名字上打了大大的两个红叉。

那就只剩下最后一种可能了。肖战拨通了唐青的电话，等到对方接起时只说了一句话：“如果我一个小时内没有联系你，马上报警。”

唐青没有问原因，只是一口答应了下来。肖战结束了通话，把微型报警器揣在口袋里，从容不迫的下了楼。

他平时开的车就停在地下二层的停车场D-12，对方选择把车停在他的私车旁边，就是为了告诉他自己对他的信息了如指掌，在这种情况下不去面对显然是不明智的。肖战双手插在口袋里，轻车熟路来到D-11车位前，看着眼前那辆玻璃上贴着防窥视膜的全黑汽车，露出一个了然的微笑。

车里保养的当的李盛锋打开车窗，对着肖战招了一下手。肖战脚步轻松的走到车门旁，自己打开车门坐了进去。

车里没有司机，没有保镖，只有李盛锋一个人。他抬起一只手：“肖先生，我们省过搜身的步骤吧。”

肖战毫不意外的笑：“李先生别来无恙，这么多年还是这么喜欢开门见山。”

李盛锋是王一博爸爸黑道生意上的对手，但也是他以前同帮派的兄弟。李盛锋在八年前暗地里做毒品买卖，想要找王爸帮忙运输，王爸不愿意同流合污，也知道李盛锋贩卖的量还很少，为了及时止损，不得已向警方举报了李盛锋涉毒的事。但李盛锋找了人替自己顶了全部的罪名，并在帮派宣布与王爸恩断义绝，王爸这才带着一家人跑路到了这座城市。

这些内容，都是八年前肖战被绑架了之后，李盛锋亲自讲给他听的。只不过那个时候李盛锋之所以会说这些，是因为肖战的头上全程套着个黑布袋子，李盛锋把他当成了旧友的儿子，王一博。

“有事拜托你，当然要拿出点诚意。”李盛锋甩出一个正在录音的手机。

肖战垂下眼睫，看着录音的秒数不断增加，不置可否的笑：“您还有事需要拜托我这种小人物？”

“我看的出来，你和我一样有仇必报。”李盛锋伸出两根手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“我想你还没忘记八年前那个人拒绝救你的事吧？”

肖战没有说话，牙齿却轻轻咬在了一起。他当然不会忘记。

当年他被绑架到了一间空仓库，那里空旷的说一句话就可以听到四面八方传来的回声。他的脑袋上被蒙着不透光的布袋子，耳朵里却能听到李盛锋给王爸打电话的声音。

李盛锋说，如果你不交出手上八成的生意，就撕票。

王爸说，反正那不是我的儿子，撕就撕。

那个时候，肖战的心里还抱着一丝教父电影看多了的期望，他暗暗紧张，以为王爸是故意这样说的，目的还是为了保住自己。王爸假装不在乎，他的利用价值就等同于没有，到时候李盛锋就会气急败坏又无可奈何的放了自己。

现在想想，肖战只能无奈的摇头，叹一句造化弄人不可考，天真夭寿确是真啊！

“我知道你需要时间考虑，也知道你和王一博那小子的关系，”李盛锋十指交叉，“如果你愿意合作，我可以保证，祸不及妻儿。”

但如果你拒绝合作，这段没头没尾的录音就会流出去。肖战看向李盛锋的眼睛，心里很清楚这样的潜台词。

须臾，他绽开一个憨中透狠的笑容：“成交。”

李盛锋看着这张年轻的脸上写满了藏不住的狠意，满意的点了点头，伸出手结束了录音。

肖战瞄了一眼录音的时长，整了一下衣领：“李先生，谢您的抬爱。我还有事，就先走一步了。”

“去吧。”李盛锋合了一下眼睛。

肖战打开车门下了车，没有任何迟疑就上了一边自己的车，连上蓝牙耳机，一边转动车钥匙一边给唐青打电话报平安。他是最不怕车被动手脚的人。他知道，杀了他嫁祸王爸这种级别的招数，李盛锋是不屑于用的。

而且，跟李盛锋比，显然还是王一博比较值得他费心。

肖战一路点着油门，什么礼让行人黄灯慢性统统抛到脑后，只一门心思的往目的地赶。但是，当他火急火燎的赶到了已经清过场的私房菜馆时，王一博还是坐在包间里黑了脸。

“你迟到了。”他抬眼冷冷的看着肖战站在包间门口喘气。

肖战知道，只要王一博肯开口说第一句话，就是还有转机。他连忙小跑过去坐下，陪着笑脸：“对不起嘛，路上堵车，你看我停下车就跑过来了，不要生气嘛......”

“唐青说你回了趟家。”王一博低着头不看人，明显还没消气，“我还以为你是避嫌，不想出来了。”

“哪有的事啊！”肖战拉住王一博的手晃了两下，“风言风语也没有我的大腰子重要啊，昂~”

听到这个称呼，本来还努力绷着的王一博虎躯一震，冰冷疏离的面具瞬间碎的掉渣，猛咳了一声缓解尴尬，然后立刻装作不耐烦地挥开肖战的手，却在反手的时候揉乱了对方一头柔软的头发：“闭嘴吧大摩托，吃饭！”

“王一博你个傻子，闭嘴还怎么吃饭啊？”肖战笑的花枝乱颤，他很喜欢和王一博扯一些没有营养的废话，每次闲扯的时候，他都觉得，两个人似乎还是在八年前，从未分离过，也从没痛苦过。

王一博已经提前点好了肖战爱吃的菜，他按了下桌边的侍应铃，不一会儿就有侍应生敲敲门，把一道道菜端上桌。

菜点的不错，一看就是个吃货。肖战已经坐到了王一博的对面，用眼神和王一博交流。王一博耸耸肩，不置可否。

菜上的很快，等到侍应生退出包间并带上了门的时候，王一博抽出筷子，迅速的给肖战布了三四个菜，言简意赅：“吃。”

肖战看着王一博晃得只剩虚影的手，忽然明白了过来。他自己的手是非常能反映自己的身体状态的，如果要是瘦了几斤，脸上还没显出来呢，手就先瘦成了鸡爪子了。刚才他拉着王一博胳膊晃了那几下，已经彻底暴露了自己体重下降的事实。

肖战“哦”了一声，做贼心虚的拱起肩膀，伸出鸡爪子拿起筷子开吃。王一博看他吃了起来，才放心的夹了一根青菜，吃了这顿饭的第一口。

两个人都不是爱在吃饭的时候闲聊的人，特别是王一博，早几年根本不和除家人以外的人吃饭，所以两个人的饭桌上除了偶尔的碗筷触碰声和细微的咀嚼声，几乎再没有别的声音，他们自己是不觉得奇怪的，但倘若这时饭桌上还坐着其他的人的话，估计早就被这安静的氛围给压抑的吐血了。

一顿饭下来，肖战包圆了桌上的所有肉菜，而王一博则像头老驴一样，一口一口的嚼着各种青菜，就像在吃没有味道的草料一般。

最后，肖战一推碗筷打了个嗝，靠在椅背上满足的摸了摸肚子，眯着眼睛笑的一脸安逸，王一博抬眼看看他，确定他再也吃不下了，才伸筷子夹起桌上的最后一块排骨，优雅的一小口一小口咬着上面的肉，淡淡做总结：“看来剧组的伙食确实不怎么样。”

肖战忙不迭的点头，露出一个委屈的鼓嘴表情：“对啊，剧组的饭真的不是很好吃嘛，有好几次我都想跟旁边的餐车借个灶眼借个厨具自己开伙了，但就是唐青不让。”

王一博“嗯”了一声，头都没抬的继续吃肉：“唐青做得对，那天我在剧组确实过分招摇了，唐青是在帮两个人找补。”

“你也知道啊？”肖战笑嘻嘻的凑过去，“上一次你在剧组闹过之后，说我被你包养的人更多了，唐青天天忙得脚下生风，还手机不离手的给我删恶评。”

“嗯，给她涨工资。”

“干脆给她升职吧。”肖战十分自然的说，“让她顶张经济的位置？”

张经济就是一年前把他诓骗到公司的会客室里，让王一博瓮中捉鳖的那个女经纪人。肖战想出这口气已经不是一天两天了。

“你说怎样就怎样。”王一博不假思索，从容的把已经啃干净的骨头留在盘子里。

肖战伸出舌尖，快速的掠过自己的唇珠。有的时候，他还真是喜欢王一博这该死的不问世事呢。

刘斯静静地站在办公桌的对面，办公桌的主人正双手交叉相握，一脸志在必得的笑容。刘斯感到心里一阵厌恶，毫不掩饰自己的不适与鄙夷，斜睨着面前的人，声音冷冽的听不出任何感情:“您找我来干什么？‘姨夫’？”

“‘姨夫’？”李盛锋嘲讽一笑，“你的姨母对于我来说，不过就是可利用的工具，我根本不会为之付出感情，所以啊，你还是不要叫我这一声‘姨夫’了，听上去着实刺耳啊。”

刘斯冷笑一声，摆弄着袖扣答道:“当年你劝我父亲替你顶罪的时候怎么不说这句话？把愚昧的老实人当做替罪羔羊，有意思吗？”

李盛锋倚在真皮椅背上，不在乎道:“你父亲和我，还有姓王的那位，当年可是平起平坐，你却不跟着你父亲，也不投靠我，蔫着成了他们老王家的走狗？你别忘了，把你父亲举报出去害他坐牢的，可是你。是你这个亲儿子出卖了他，是你亲手把他送上了牢狱之路。”

刘斯目光一凛:“如果当初我没有举报他，你不是也预备让他成为你前任秘书一样的下场——灭口吗？”

“呵呵，”李盛锋终于败下阵来，无奈的摇摇头，由衷地说，“不得不承认，你真的很聪明；至少，比你父亲聪明得多。”

刘斯冷哼一声，偏过头去，不再说话。

李盛锋随手把玩着一块墨玉，继续道:“当然，如果你真的足够聪明，就该知道，我找你来的目的。”

所谓阴谋家的阴谋论，就是指卑鄙者的卑鄙论之实质，披上一件政治家的政治论的美丽外衣，形成了一种近乎完美的论调。


	3. Ⅲ.离间 （上）

电视剧真正开拍后，进度就快了起来。肖战所饰演的男主角是一个职业杀手，每天跳楼跳崖的完成各种任务——杀人，而且不问好坏，不别对错。按照他自己的理解，这个人物之所以被定义为正派，仅仅是因为他是男主角而已。

而肖战之前看上的反派男二，却是一个生性善良的小警察，在经历了种种痛苦打击后选择成为卧底，进入了男主角所在的杀手组织，两个人成为了搭档，并渐渐产生了友情。但在一次任务中，男主角失手杀死了男二号的妹妹，致使他在悲痛欲绝的情况下影响了任务，被警方逮捕。男二号满心以为可以结束卧底任务回到警局，却没想到成为了上线的弃子。在短时间内的多重打击下，男二号彻底黑化，从此与男主角势不两立。

“这角色多带感啊！”肖战每次结束了拍摄，都会双手交叉架在胸前，强势围观男二号的戏份，然后如此由衷的感叹。

“反派一般如果不是无脑黑都会比较带感。”唐青揣着手站在他旁边，时不时还拿出花露水喷一下四周，“下周一王总生日，你想好送什么礼物了吗？”

“是不是一提到反派你就会想到他？”肖战反问。

“是。”唐青供认不讳。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“如果你还没准备礼物，这笑声我后天就能还给你。”唐青面无表情。

“......准备个礼物，要花半周时间的吗？”肖战不确定的问。这是王一博和他在一起之后的第一个生日，他的确是有点心虚的。

隆重点吧，王一博自己是个不在意这些东西的人；简单点吧，王一博能黑脸一个礼拜。

“半周都算短的。”

唐青扶额：

“王总喜欢什么都写在脸上了，你看他那‘紫霞笑’，都是对着摩托、乐高、滑板，再要不就是对着你。”

“然后呢？”肖战觉得事情没有那么简单。

“然后？摩托他有一车库了，你想送，也得出了新款啊；头盔他办公室里有一大展柜，滑板、乐高同理，你说说，你还能送什么？”

“我......”肖战语竭，按照唐青的逻辑，他就只能送自己了呗？

“所以啊，买情趣用品什么的，连挑带买等送达，顺丰加急转空运，最快也要两天。”唐青完美总结。

肖战默默地向旁边退了一步，和唐青拉开距离：“唐青，你的思想污染了我。”

“你没污染我吗？”唐青从口袋里掏出肖战那个不断震动着的手机，扔给了他，屏幕上“大腰子”三个字清晰的刺眼。

肖战一张白脸腾的红成了关公，他接住手机后还在两手间倒了两倒，仿佛那是个烫手的山芋，随后小小的瞪了唐青一眼，才别扭的背过身去接电话：“喂？”

“收工了就赶快回家换衣服，今晚有安排。”王一博在电话那一端的声音听起来不那么愉快。

“发生什么事了？”肖战压低了声音下意识的问。

“回来说。”

王一博说完这句话就挂断了电话。肖战听着手机里隐约传来的嘟嘟声，半张着嘴巴，一时间不知所措。

一般他们两个打电话，王一博是从来不会先挂电话的。

唐青看出了肖战情绪有异，就歪出脑袋问他：“怎么了？”

“没事，就是突然有点急事，得马上赶回去。”肖战连忙摇头，边说话边迫不及待的往场圈外走。唐青没有再问下去，也毫不犹豫的跟了上去，两个人一前一后都是脚下生风，很快就到了停车场，等在附近的粉丝一涌而上，把唯一的一条小路围得水泄不通。

肖战在一片此起彼伏的尖叫声和激动的笑语声中，熟练地四处点头示意，不停地挥手，微笑着说“谢谢”、“辛苦了”，而唐青则费力的拦着一些情绪过于激动的粉丝，联合几个理智的站姐一起维护着现场的秩序，迅速推挤着肖战上了车。在关车门的瞬间，一个戴着口罩的女粉丝扒住了车门和车帮硬要往上挤，肖战眼疾手快的伸出手臂卡住车门才没让她受伤，自己的手腕倒是红了一片。他吃痛的皱起眉头，车下立刻响起了粉丝着急的询问声，其中还夹杂着一些愤怒的叫骂声。

唐青披头散发的把那个预备二次挤门的女生推下车，几个站姐立刻上前来把人往后拖，稳稳的按住。唐青和其中一个站姐对了一下眼神，对方立刻会意，把旁边放着的一大箱子信搬起来塞进了车里，唐青接过箱子道了谢，这才顺利关上了车门。姚师傅一脚油门，车子以一个刁钻的角度从人群中冲出，飞速驶出停车场。

“今天什么情况啊？”肖战揉弄着泛红的手腕，带着委屈抱怨道，“我记得前两天还没有那么多人啊？”

“你应援站的站姐说，有黄牛高价出售你的行程信息，今天很多人都不是站子里的粉，是私生。”唐青用手指拢着头发，另一只手单手回复着信息，“我现在调人，明天找两个保镖跟你。”

“恶心。”肖战厌恶的咬了咬牙，为转移自己的注意力转而从箱子里拿出一封信拆开，读了两句，脸上的表情就缓和了许多。

“你的粉丝知道你不收礼物只收信，都准备的很用心。”唐青用手机在粉丝群里发了一个惊魂未定的表情，看了肖战一眼，又发出一句“战哥没事哒，现在在读大家的信啦，大家放心吧~”。

“是很用心。”肖战点点头，脸上已经浮现出笑意。

“小肖小唐啊，坐车不要看东西，对眼睛不好！”姚师傅声如洪钟，先批后问，“二位可不可以告诉我，下一站去哪啊，我该往哪开啊？”

“我们去C大姚哥。”肖战迅速把手里的信纸按折痕折好，小心的收回信封里。唐青也默默地按灭了手机屏幕，双手放在膝盖上端正坐好。

姚师傅从镜子里看到肖战把信放回了箱子里，这才满意的应了一声：“好嘞！”

拍摄场地离C大并不算太远，驱车只需要大概半个小时，肖战和唐青都被勒令不许看东西，只能空口白牙的聊八卦，唐青有一搭没一搭的说着在片场听来的料，肖战左一句右一句的点评，过了没几分钟，两人就都困了。

“今天星期六，你们俩晚上有啥安排啊？”唐青打了个哈欠。

“不知道啊，火急火燎的喊我回去，不知道是又要干嘛。”肖战挠了挠脖子，上下眼皮打架，像条鹅肠一样顺在椅背上瘫着。

“行啊，反正你俩今天不要搞新闻，今天农历七月初三，我妈过生日，我得给她打个视频电话......”

“你说什么？！”肖战猛地瞪大眼睛弹坐了起来，整个人一个激灵，瞬间就精神了，“今天七月初三？！”

“对啊，怎么了？”

“卧槽，完了！”肖战崩溃的抓住自己的头皮，欲哭无泪，“这下真的连买情趣用品都来不及了啊啊啊！”


	4. ③离间（下）

王一博在自己的农历生日这一天，接到了来自亲生父亲的电话。

其实，在看清了来电号码是一串乱码之后，王一博就很想把手机扔进马桶里直接冲掉，但他有理由相信，如果拒接了这个电话，打电话的人很有可能转头就去找肖战的麻烦，于是他深吸了一口气，把电话放在耳边：“喂。”

“哟，主动说话啦？真是不容易。”

“挂了。”王一博面无表情的就要挂断电话。

“你现在挂电话，我就让公司撤了小战所有的戏，你自己看着办。”

王一博瞬间保持住举着手机的姿势，面不改色：“有话快说。”

“今天你生日，我和你妈在家做了一桌菜，等你和小战回来，大家一起吃顿饭。”

“没兴趣。”王一博冷的干脆。

“我准备把星光娱乐当做你的生日礼物，以后你要怎么维护小战都可以。”

能保护肖战，这对王一博来说确实是一个不小的诱惑。

但问题是，他不相信这个当年把他打的下不来床、囚禁他一年就是为了让他和肖战断绝往来的男人，会有这么好心。甚至说，他一直认为现在的父亲总是带着一副伪善的面具，每天装出一副好脾气的样子，一旦发怒就是吃人不吐骨头的恶魔。

见王一博不吭声，王爸那边的筹码又加了一筹：“材料我让刘斯给你送过去了，晚上你让小战拿着它来，他拿着，我就签。”

“如果他不愿意，我们就不去。”王一博尽了最大限度的妥协。他自认为这是一个十分坚定且绝难撼动的立场。

而这个坚定的立场，在他读完那份星光娱乐的转让材料之后，被他自己彻底的打破了。

王爸并没有把公司转让给王一博，而是转让给了肖战。也就是说，以后这家公司虽然还是由王一博代为打理，但实际的主人已经变成了肖战。而这正是王一博所求之不得的，他一直希望肖战可以有一份相对稳定的工作，这样至少可以减少他总是抛头露面出去拍戏的机会。

所以，他毫不犹豫的给肖战打了电话，要他回家。但在肖战接起电话之后，脱口而出的那个“喂”里，王一博清晰的听出来，里面写着一句潜台词叫“我不记得你生日”。

于是他语气不善，还先肖战一步挂了电话。

肖战当然不会知道事情的经过，他只知道，在他拿钥匙开了门并走进屋之后，正看到王一博穿着一身笔挺的黑西装站在客厅里，举着挂烫机的熨斗熨他之前留在这里的一套暗红色西装。

“......”肖战喉头一紧，咕噜咽了一口口水。

王一博戴着框镜，一抬眼，眼神从镜框上沿处削了过去：“回来了？”

“呃啊！”肖战下意识把手里拎着的两斤香梨藏到身后，慌张张应声点头。

王一博眼尖，看出来了这人是忘了准备生日礼物，就准备了一兜梨充数，无奈的摇了摇头，低下头继续熨衣服。

肖战站在原地动也不敢动，左右转着眼珠子，最后把手里的梨往沙发底下一溜，然后装作无事发生过的样子走的王一博旁边，带着过于旺盛以至于很明显虚假的好奇心问：“我们一会儿去哪啊？还需要穿正装啊？”

“一会儿回我家，和我爸妈吃顿饭。”王一博很难得用了“爸妈”这样的词。

“啊我不要！”肖战着急的央求，“一博，我不要，我不敢去。”

“你拐走了他们的儿子，也理应给他们一个交代。”王一博没有看他，嘴角却噙上笑，“看看你是什么样的人，也好让他们放心。”

“谁拐的谁啊......”肖战又撅起了嘴，老大不乐意，但也不得不承认王一博说的有道理，“......那他们会不会很恨我？”

“他们当然知道是我拐带的你。”王一博把熨烫机器挂好，把已经平整的衣服从衣架上脱下来，“以前不算，至少现在是。所以，他们不会为难你。”

肖战犹豫的接过衣服，套在他本来的衬衣外面，眼睛却还委委屈屈的看着王一博。

“如果你觉得不舒服，我们随时回来。”王一博把裤子递了过去，安抚的摸了一下肖战温凉的耳朵。

得到了这样的承诺，肖战也不好再说什么，只能点头。

王一博侧过身，从茶几上拿起一板晕车药，抠出一粒放进嘴巴，和着口水吞了，然后才转过身故作轻松的对肖战说：“今天开车吧。”这样如果肖战真的觉得不适应，他们可以马上离开。

肖战瞥到茶几上的药，也没有拆穿他，只是抬手捞过那根修长的脖子，吻上他的唇，中和着他口腔里药片残留的苦涩。

两个人简单的交换了一个吻，又马上分开，下到地下一层的车库里，开着那辆不甚显眼的白色轿车去往城市的另一端，也就是王一博父母的家。

王一博父母家是一幢小别墅，外观是普通的现代风格，室内的装潢却很是讲究，所有的家具都是古色古香的中式风格，格局通透舒展，极富艺术气息。

肖战从踏进大门的那一刻开始就非常局促不安，他下意识的想去牵王一博的衣角，但最终还是忍住了。

王一博的父亲就坐在一张几案旁边，手里拿着纸巾，正精心的擦拭着桌边一盆蝴蝶兰的叶子。那油绿色的叶子反射着顶灯的光，肖战看得出来，王爸比八年前苍老了许多，他脸上的皱纹更深了，即使不做表情时也依旧明显；耳侧的白发也更多了些，一片片支棱着招摇着，黑发夹杂其中，也就像麦旋风里的奥利奥，只能说有，但确实不多了。肖战想了想李盛锋那张保养得当的老脸，不由得心生感慨。

走到客厅中央时，王一博缓缓停步，轻轻地咳了一声。王爸听到声音才抬起头，在看清楚站在面前的人是谁之后，连忙露出了一个欢迎的笑容：“这是小战啊！”语气虽然热情，但人仍坐在原处没有起身。

肖战知道，王爸肯定是痛风犯了。但他假装什么都不知道，只是求助般的看向了王一博，没有接话。

王爸不受影响，继续笑着问：“这么多年不见，还记得王叔吗？”

“他不记得了。”王一博不着痕迹的把肖战护在身后，“八年前他的脑受了伤，那时候的事，他现在什么都想不起来。”

肖战配合的露出了一个缓解尴尬的笑容，手脚规规矩矩，看上去就像一个优秀应届毕业生来到机关单位应聘。

听到这话，王爸似乎一点也不惊讶，只是略带遗憾的拖长声音“哦”了一声。

“我妈呢？”王一博不想和父亲多说话。

“你妈在后院菜园子里，她说小战爱吃她做的土豆饼，非得挖几个新鲜的，自己家种的有机蔬菜，吃着放心。”王爸把手里的纸巾放在桌上，长长的叹了口气，“我痛风犯了，我看你去帮帮你妈吧，土豆不好挖，你妈腰又不好......”

王一博“啧”了一声，刚要拒绝，肖战却抢先一步开了口：“是啊，土豆是不好挖，主要是那个根茎类吧，都长得太深了......”

王一博有些惊讶的看了他一眼，却得到了一个带着些许讨好的回望。

其实他们都知道，王爸是想支开儿子，和肖战单独说两句话，只是王一博担心肖战会不舒服，肖战也不想王一博为难。现在肖战一开口就是为王爸帮腔，其实就是在告诉王一博他没事。他最怕的是这父子俩因为他一个尴尬的身份起冲突。

王一博看懂了那个眼神，短暂的犹豫了一瞬，王爸也不催不恼，只用深邃的眼睛凝视着他。这眼神让人不舒服，王一博知道，如果父亲没有达到把他弄走的目的，只会换一个方式继续磨，到那个时候，也许这个讨厌的眼神就会聚焦在肖战身上了。

“......我马上回来。”他妥协的垂下眼睫，然后马上不甘心的补充。

肖战忙不迭的点头，眨眨眼睛，让他放心。

这些小动作，王爸当然是都看在眼里的。但他什么都没有说，也什么都没有做，甚至就连表情都没有丝毫变化。

王一博大步向后院走去，玄关处的门一开一关，肖战一直不敢有大动作的一颗心猛地一抖，继而开始越跳越沉重。

该来的总是会来的，怕也没有用。他自我安慰着，对着王爸憨憨的笑了一下。

“过来坐。”王爸向他招了下手，只说了三个字。 

肖战乖巧的走过去，坐到王爸对面的椅子上，双手放在膝盖上，肩膀紧紧夹住，肉眼可见的紧张。从刚才开始，王爸就一直在仔细的端详他，那眼神就像是透过光阴去描画另一个人一样。

王爸用指节轻轻地敲击着几案，木头发出低沉却清透的咚咚声：“小战，你是我挚友的儿子，现在又是公众人物，所以我不会录音录像，这一点，我以长辈的身份向你保证，你可以放心。”

王爸对肖战是笑脸以待，从前身上那种不怒自威的气场也被收敛进去，周身透着一丝儒雅与真诚。肖战相信他说的话，肩膀渐渐放松下来，嘴角反之微微向上，毕恭毕敬的说：“叔叔您这话言重了。”

王爸始终笑眯眯的，甚至就连语气都平和未变，只是说出的话却让他再也笑不出来：“但是，我也想以长辈身份，要求你和王一博要分开。”

他用的是“要求”，而不是别的什么词。他不给肖战留余地，也没给他拒绝的机会。

肖战翘起一半的嘴角干在了原处，心上像被什么东西重重的击打了一下，他一时间不知道该说些什么，因为他不想装作没听懂，也不想抵赖，当然也不可能答应。

肖战垂下眼睫，轻轻地抿了一下嘴唇，迅速的整理好情绪，调整呼吸，长长的吁出一口气。这一套动作表情如行云流水一般顺畅。

这些动作，说明肖战准备开口了；但这又绝不是要说同意的架势。王爸把他的表情神态看在眼里，眉头不经意的抽动了一下。

“叔叔，您这么说，真的帮了我一个大忙。”肖战再抬起眼帘的时候，下眼睑的部分已经通红，他在王爸惊讶的目光中，苦笑着缓声道，“其实我从来到这儿开始，就一直在等您说出这句话，因为有些事情，您不表态，我是真的不敢确定......其他的事，我也......不敢告诉您啊......”

说完，肖战再也忍不住滚烫的泪水，他没有掩饰自己的情绪，只是紧攥着双拳，抑制不住的颤抖。肖战低着头，微微咧开嘴唇，细碎的呜咽声就和泪水一起涌了出来。

与此同时，那块一直压在他心上的大石，也终于被卸了下去。

“小战，这是怎么了？”王爸一瞬间眉头紧锁，肖战的神情告诉他，事情没有他想的那么简单。他也注意到了肖战的措辞，“不敢”，他了解自己的儿子，顽固偏执，行事极端，不好的猜测在脑海里滚动，他的声音也不觉带了怒气，“你受了什么委屈就跟叔叔说，不要害怕。”

肖战听到这句话，几乎泣不成声，几次欲言又止，神情也屈辱万分。王爸心里越发沉重，面色凝重的给他递着纸巾，肖战一边擦着眼泪，一边抽泣着道谢：“谢、谢谢叔、叔叔......”

“到底发生什么事了？是不是你和一博之间有什么不愉快啊？”王爸放缓了语气，循循善诱。

肖战听到王一博的名字，刚刚才勉强止住的眼泪又跟开了闸一样淌个不止。他露出痛苦不堪的表情，声泪俱下的讲述道：“叔叔，我不想和他有不愉快，不，应该说我根本不想和他有关系！您知道了，我的脑子受过伤，八年前的事情根本想不起来，我甚至不知道，这一切是不是他骗我的！”

“你是真的失忆了？”王爸至此才有些相信这套说辞，但为保险起见还是追问道，“那既然你不记得，为什么又和王一博...走到一起了呢？”

“这我也想知道啊！”肖战擤了一下鼻涕，鼻尖红红眼睛略肿，听闻此言立刻一脸的冤枉，“我都认不出他不记得他，他为什么要对我穷追不舍啊？我真的以为他就是个普通学生，我也没想到他会绑架我啊！”

“什么？！”

“叔叔，都到这个份上了，有些话我真的不得不说了，”肖战用袖子擦了下眼泪，“王一博给我下了药，把我锁在一个我不知道是哪的地方整整半个月，他还拍了很多照片，威胁我说，如果不听他的话，就要把照片寄给我的父母！王叔叔，您说您和我父亲是挚友，那您一定很了解我父亲，他受不了这样的刺激的！”

王爸只觉得天上劈下了五个雷，个个都炸在他脑袋顶上。肖战含着泪，看着他震惊的表情，有些怯怯的哀求：“叔叔，求求您千万别告诉他，也别怪罪他，我真的很害怕，他一旦知道我说了......一切就全完了！叔叔，我真的是没有办法了！我是个男人，我也很屈辱，可一博他、他逼着我拍戏，让我成名，为的只是能更好的把控我，我、我有那样的把柄，我不敢不听他的话，否则就是身败名裂啊！”说到最后，他几乎快要崩溃了。

“孩子你放心，我自有分寸。”王爸只觉得胸闷气顶，脑浆子沸腾，也十分心疼肖战平白受了这么多的苦，只能耐心安抚道：“今天的事，我一个字也不会告诉他。孩子，我知道你的难处了，那些话，你就当作从没听过，别拿自己冒险。”

肖战浑身发着抖，抽搐似的点了点头，他用袖口遮住半张脸，似乎是刚刚说出了不堪回首的往事，心情一时难以平复。

可当王爸低下头隐忍复杂的情绪时，在那袖口的遮挡下却缓缓绽开一个狡黠的笑容。那浅浅的笑容，甚至还在散发着阴谋得逞的胜利光彩。


	5. Ⅳ.赖以 （上）

晚饭时每个人都很平静，仿佛无事发生过。王一博和肖战全程保持着恰到好处的距离，也让王妈非常开心。其间，王爸提了一句要把公司转让给肖战的事，肖战以为他这是为了自己的一通哭诉临时起意，就坚决的拒绝了。王一博本来是为了不让肖战有负担才没和他提前沟通，现在虽然觉得可惜，但看肖战坚决的样子，也就没说什么。

两人在饭桌上交流甚少，偶尔聊天也很收着性子，就像两个不相熟的点头之交，不相问也不相帮，更不互相要求。

这样的状态一直维持到了二人告别王爸王妈上车回家。在回家的路上，王一博突然解开了自己的安全带，要求肖战靠边停车。

肖战以为是他又晕车了，连忙把车停到路边的泊车位上，解开安全带凑过去观察他的脸色情况：“怎么了？是不是不舒服了？”

没想到王一博却抬手捏住了他的下巴，把人扯近到眼前仔细的端详，以审视的目光盯住他的眼睛：“你哭过？”

肖战哑然。他在王爸面前演戏演的炉火纯青，但哭起来却收不住，确实有些用力过猛，吃饭前去洗手的时候，他已经在洗手间的镜子里看过了，自己的一双眼睛已经肿成了欧式大双眼皮，比黑心医院割的还不自然。

“我...是哭了，但我发誓，真不是什么大事！”肖战竖起三根手指起誓。

“他跟你说什么了？”王一博咬住后槽牙，怒意在一双黝黑的眸子里翻涌。

“也...没说什么......”肖战忸怩起来，左顾右盼不愿意正面回答。

“回答我。”语气严厉。

“哎呀，”肖战皱起眉头，一脸疲惫的抗拒，破罐子破摔的耍赖到底，“干嘛非得知道啊，说来说去不就那么点事嘛！”

王一博手上力气加重，捏的肖战下巴酸痛：“他逼你了？”

“痛痛痛！”肖战呼痛，连忙拍打开王一博的手，揉着下巴抱怨，“王一博你真的是够了，你爸要是真想逼我，能是我哭两声就放弃的吗？”

王一博冷着脸不说话，满面的阴沉。

“他是说了希望我们分开，为此可以给予点补偿，可是我没答应啊，”肖战少不得耐下性子解释，实际上就是一通胡编乱造，“我说了我不要公司，你爸也说算了，你不是也听到了嘛。”

原来是因为这个。王一博心里火起，他以为父亲是真心实意要把公司转让给肖战，现在看来，不过是另一种威逼利诱的手段。

眼看着王一博的脸色越来越黑，肖战叹了口气，推一下他的肩膀：“哎呀好了，都解决了的事了，还纠结它干什么？你不如想想还有什么想做的？时间还早，今天你生日你说了算啊。”

“哪天不是我说了算。”王一博还是有气。

“你倒是不客气。”肖战呲着兔牙乐，“说吧说吧，有没有什么特别想做的？”

“我说什么你都做吗？”王一博偷换概念。

肖战没设防备，点了下头：“昂。”

“那你发微博，公布恋情。”王一博不假思索。

肖战明显愣了一下。王一博看着他微张的嘴巴，眼睛里的情绪再一次黯淡下去。本来他也是不抱希望的，可当肖战怔愣的表情摆在他眼前，他的心里就是感觉到不舒服，那是一种本来就没有希望，却还是凭空破灭了一次的感觉。

“艺人公布恋情，是要公司开会决定的吧，”肖战眨了一下眼睛，表情突然变得认真了起来，“王一博，你做得了主吧。”

“什么......”王一博一下子没有明白过来。

“我现在要出柜，还要公布恋情，你做得了主吧。”

王一博失语了，他甚至不确定肖战的意思，他盯住那双毫不避讳与他对视的眼睛，想要在里面搜索到更深层次的情绪，无论是犹豫、害怕，或是别的什么。

但是他所看到的一切只有四个大字：搜索失败。

肖战澄澈的眼底只有全情的坦然和郑重，他是认真的。

“王一博，你完了。”肖战掏出手机，用指纹解锁，“今天也是唐青妈妈的生日，你等着付她双倍的加班费吧。”

说着，他已经打开了微博软件，毫不犹豫的点开了右上角的加号。

王一博一把夺过手机：“你有病啊？！”

“我认真的！”肖战一着急就不自觉提高了音量，“每天遮遮掩掩我也累了！”

“累也给我憋着！”

“憋着也没用，你爸早晚废了我！与其坐以待毙，不如我任性一回！”

“我看你是嫌名利都来的太容易了！”

“你还讲不讲道理！是你让我公开的！”

“现在也是我让你憋着的！”王一博怒目圆睁，“你不需要博人眼球，因为我他妈的已经给你铺完路了！你老老实实忍下去，一样可以轻而易举得到一切！”

“你觉得我公开是为了博眼球吗？”肖战简直难以置信，“王一博，你在说什么？！”

“我说你的路是我给你铺好的，就算你不珍惜，也没资格去毁！”

这句话戳到了肖战的痛点，他咬住了下唇。

“......别人怎么说，我都无所谓，但是王一博，你不行。”他强忍着翻涌的情绪，一字一句的说。

在肖战只接清水剧的那段时间，网上经常有人说，肖战虽然起点高，但其实只有一张好看的脸，其他的全靠公司硬捧。

他曾经为了这些不尽不实的言论，险些陷入抑郁。那段时间，他常常失眠到天亮，是王一博整晚整晚的抱着他，轻拍着他的背尝试哄他入睡，他才能在天蒙蒙亮时勉强睡着。

后来他如痴如狂的钻研，努力精进演技，除了是对演艺事业心怀敬畏，还有很大一部分原因，就是为了尽快消除人们的成见，让王一博可以不用那么担心自己，两个人都可以睡个好觉。而这期间，王一博也总是陪伴在他身边，和他讨论剧本中的每个情节和其中的细节，帮他找准人物性格，把控情绪递进，为他抠每个细微的表情和动作。

你应该是最懂我的那个人，你见证过我的努力，开解过我的苦闷，陪伴过我的彻夜难眠，在我一步步攀爬的路上，你永远在我左右。

可这句话却是从你的嘴里说出来的。

王一博后知后觉的张开嘴巴，慌张的眨了眨眼睛，身体向前倾去，抱住对面的人，有些慌乱的胡乱摩挲他的后背：“对不起，我...是我失言了。”

肖战咬着嘴唇不发一语，心里的委屈分毫不减。

“......我知道，你在乎这份事业，我不该口不择言，对不起。”

这样和软的王一博是很少见的，肖战从鼻间轻轻哼了一声，心有不甘：“我知道，你就是不喜欢我每天出去拍戏，让我公开，也是想绝了我这条路。王一博，为了你，我绝无二话，但你不能这样诛我的心！”

“你知道我有多么珍惜这一切，我愿意放弃，只是为了你。可你却说我是博人眼球，说我不懂珍惜？”

他爱王一博。即使他仍然坚定的要报复王一博七年的不闻不问、不寻不念，但他依然爱他，切实的爱他。

这一点，肖战心里明明白白，从未含糊过。

“我错了，对不起。”王一博搂住他的肩膀，认真的认错。

电话铃声不合时宜的响了起来，肖战的手机常年只开震动，所以他下意识的从王一博的怀抱中挣脱了出来，把脸扭向一边：“接电话吧。”

王一博蹙起眉头，从口袋里掏出手机：“喂？”

“打扰到你了？”刘斯听得出那个声音里的不耐烦和愠怒。

“有话说。”

“你爸给我发了任务，让我把你的所有卡都断了，房子也收了，东西也不许你拿，你到底干了什么惹他那么生气？”

王一博丝毫没觉得惊讶：“工资还开吗？”如果公司还开工资给他，说明那份转让合同就没有生效。

“工资照开。”刘斯说，“你爸这是要收拾你的意思吗？”

“你以为？”

“我猜，他是不好出手整你家那位，只能这样逼你分手。”刘斯一早就知道今天所送材料的内容，所以估计着王爸要有所行动。

“知道了。”王一博说完就挂断了电话。

他名下的一切东西都被父亲收回，也就意味着从今夜开始，他将无处可去。

“我回不去了。”王一博对上肖战关切的眼神，没有隐瞒：“我的所有卡都被冻结了，房子也被封了，我无家可归了，你要收留我。”

他宁可和父亲斗到底，也不愿意费力去周旋一切。

“......是你爸爸做的？”

“嗯。”

肖战抿起嘴唇，他想过，王爸在听完他所讲述的故事后，最起码会相信三成。但他着实没想到，王爸出手的速度如此之快，力道又这么强悍。

王一博的表情很平静，似乎他早就预想过会出现这样的情况。肖战故作轻松的拉出安全带：“那我只好勉为其难的收留你啦！”

“好。”

“但有些话我得说在前面，”肖战见王一博坐着不动，就探身出去帮他系安全带，“现在你爸不待见你，我还在你家公司，你在我这住，一定要对外保密。否则，恐怕咱俩都得露宿街头。”

“好。”王一博看着他低头扣安全带的样子，没有丝毫犹豫的答应了。

肖战扣好安全带，抬起头来看着王一博垂下一半的眼睛，那双眼睛在路灯下闪闪发亮，他说不清里面到底有没有光。

他把手伸进西装口袋，假装在挠痒痒，另一只手却悄悄探进怀里，摸出一枚深蓝色丝绒面的小盒子。

“王一博。”

“嗯？”

“生日快乐。”

王一博低下头，看清了肖战托在掌心的那个盒子。他的呼吸一滞，紧接着，胸口的跃力越来越明显。他的胃里像是有一阵暖流，很快就遍布全身，最后流淌到指尖。

他微微张开嘴唇，用很轻的声音吐出几个不甚确切的字，似乎是觉得眼前的东西太不真实，不忍惊扰了梦境：“这是......”

“你不是一直找不到它吗？其实它就卡在了楼梯台阶的缝隙里，虽然很不容易...但我还是找到了。”肖战对王一博的反应很是满意，咧开嘴角笑的有些欣慰，又有些得意，“本来想周一再给你的，但是我忍不住啦。”

那枚银质的戒指，经过精心的抛光和保养，又恢复了往日柔和的光泽，王一博一点也想象不出它在满是灰尘的楼梯缝隙间卡住数月的样子。他也曾翻遍了房子的每一个角落，包括明知道不可能找到它的地方，可始终一无所获。

这么想来，是肖战先他一步找到了戒指。

那么是不是也可以认为，肖战足够在乎这枚戒指，足够在乎他？

肖战看着王一博微微牵起嘴角、一脸深情的样子，突然忍不住“噗嗤”一声，紧接着爆发出三声大笑：“哈哈哈！果然没错！你现在的表情，和那个狗的表情包一模一样！”  
然后，他趴在方向盘上，毫无形象可言地大笑起来，直笑到浑身颤抖，伸手在方向盘上乱拍，拍的喇叭震天响。

王一博懊恼的抬头，正欲发难，却因眼前的景象而怔住了——

肖战弯着眼睛笑着，呲出一口的兔兔牙，手指颤颤的指着他，身上软的没有力气再坐直，乌黑的头发蓬蓬的，看上去就像一只大号白兔，顶着一只黑色的小兔子。

王一博一时没忍住，就伸出手去，做梦似地拉过肖战伸着手指的手。

年轻的人永远心动，永远怀着爱意，永远能够在受伤后自我愈合。

年轻的人血是热的，心是跳的，所有的疼痛都是虚无缥缈，只有心中的火热滚烫和眼前的光芒是真实的触手可及。

所以年轻人容易被所谓的情爱蒙蔽双眼，他们乐得像一个看得见的瞎子，在满是荆棘的路上摸索前行，知难而上，然后血流满地，再踩着被鲜红浸染的土壤向未知而去，仿佛在走登基成王的红毯一样。


	6. ④赖以 （中）

白色的车子在夜色中行驶，车上的两个人一路无话，王一博把玩着手指上的戒指，神色稍霁，肖战单手把着方向盘，另一只手捂住被吻的红肿的嘴唇，时不时用余光幽怨的瞟一眼副驾驶上坐着的人。

差不多三十分钟以后，他们终于到了肖战家小区附近，肖战把车子开回了小区的地下车库，停在了D-11的车位上。刚停好车，他就迫不及待的解开安全带，忽闪着一双大眼睛，有些兴奋地说：“我前两天刚下了部恐怖片，一直想看但一直没敢，正好今天你来了，我们一会儿一起看吧！”

王一博瞳孔一瞬间放大：“不要。”

“你害怕啊？”肖战凑近些，带着坏笑明知故问。

王一博翻了个白眼，不作回答，兀自解了安全带下车，整着衣领往电梯间走，走了两步想起来，他并不知道肖战家的楼层和门牌，于是回过头来有些尴尬的欲张口询问，却看见肖战倚着车身笑着看着他，一副早就知道会这样的样子。

王一博在原地咳了一声，耳朵一点点滚烫起来。

肖战也不再逗他，用手指转动着钥匙环走过去：“走啦。”

两个人一前一后走到电梯间，又一前一后走进电梯，最后肩并肩站在电梯狭小的空间里，嗅着新拆了隔板的电梯里粉尘的味道和潮湿木头的清香。

肖战家小区的户型是一梯一户，22楼封顶，顶层两层是复式房型。当时买房的时候，肖战一眼就相中了21-22的复式，毫不犹豫就买了下来，后来装修的时候他还亲自操刀了设计，为的就是有一天可以和王一博两个人住在这里；吵架了还能一人一层分开冷静，简直物超所值。

王一博出了电梯，就被一个玻璃展柜吸引住了全部视线。谁会在自己的家门口摆一个展柜呢？他现在知道答案了。

展柜里放着七层头盔，每层有五个，从最上面一排开始从左到右看，每顶都是他曾经买过的款式。

肖战换了鞋，从鞋柜里拿出一双黑色的拖鞋放在王一博脚边：“别看了，又不是没见过。”

王一博“哦”了一声，收回视线，低下头换上拖鞋，他跟在肖战的身后穿过玄关，走进客厅，肖战去厨房给他倒水，他就站在客厅里端详着四周的装潢，每一处都让他觉得异常的舒服，就像是为他量身定制的一样。

在客厅的左边有一个开着门的房间，里面有两台游戏机，一台跳舞机，还有一个台球桌，旁边摞着许多纸盒纸箱，足足有一面墙高。王一博走近了看才发现，那全都是还没有拆封的乐高。

肖战端了水进来，站在他身后两步的地方：“这都是给你准备的，喜欢吗？”

“......你从什么时候开始准备的？”王一博把视线从码得整整齐齐一墙高的乐高上移开，转而看向肖战，脸上写满了不可思议。

“大概半年以前吧，”肖战轻松的说，“说实话，我是真没想到，原来乐高这么难淘，这里面有一套古董级别的，是唐青费了好大的力气从国外搞回来的，你得给她加工资。”

“你别告诉我，你还弄了个展柜放滑板。”王一博似笑非笑的问，心里有些好笑，又隐隐有些期待。

“哎，你怎么知道？”肖战眉开眼笑，把手里端着的水凑到唇瓣边，自己喝了一大口，“滑板在楼上，小区外面有一个滑板广场，以后你可以在那里练练动作什么的。”

王一博不受控制的向前两步，逼到肖战脸前，脸上带着一丝玩味，压低声音问：“准备的这么充分，是想把我拐过来吗？”

“确实早有预谋，不过本来是打算等你过完生日再说的。”肖战退也不退，从容不迫的回视着王一博的眼睛承认道。

王一博看着他脸不红心不跳的样子，不由得笑了起来，刚刚逼到人眼睫毛前面的气场也卸下去一半多，他伸手跟肖战要水，肖战把杯子递了过去，看着他仰起头咕咚咕咚喝水，喉结上下滚动：“走吧，给你找身家居服，把这身皮换下来。”

王一博嘴里含着一口水，点了点头。在家里穿着西装确实不是一件舒服的事情。

肖战转身走出游戏房，穿过整个客厅，走楼梯上二楼。王一博跟在他后面，也上了二楼，看到二楼有一个三进的套间，肖战走进套间的一个侧门，那里是衣帽间。他一头钻进一个矮柜里，撅着屁股在里面翻找，东拉出一件西扯出一条的折腾了半天，终于找到了一套亲肤的白色睡衣：“你试试看，可能有点大。”

王一博二话不说，脱下了西装外套扔到肖战放饰品的玻璃罩柜上，解开领带，一粒一粒的解着衬衣的纽扣。

肖战愣了一下，下意识的吞了一口口水，却也没有阻止，只是默默地走过去，把王一博扔在罩柜上的外套收走，抖了两下挂在空的衣架上；领带也重新卷好，拉出罩柜的抽屉，放进空着的格子里。

王一博已经除下了衬衣和西裤，他把它们随意的丢在地上，腰带上的金属卡扣与地面撞击，发出了一声清脆的响声。肖战在心里叹一声自己的苦命，转过身去弯下腰替大少爷捡起衣服，一件件抖开挂好，任劳任怨的让他自己都觉得感动。

他知道，王一博就是心里憋屈，想要把今天受过的委屈统统发出来。他越是这样造作，就代表他越是不想把坏的情绪保留下去。

肖战捡起衣服时，王一博也已经把家居服套在了身上，柔软的白色布料贴着年轻的躯体，勾勒出一副瘦削精壮的骨肉。下面是两条修长的腿，皮肤白而细腻，深色的四角内裤绷在鼓鼓囊囊的某一处，和腿部的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。

王一博的毛发不是很旺盛，肖战的则刚好与之相反。肖战常常自嘲自己的腿上自带毛裤，可是王一博的腿却滑溜溜的像白嫩的蛙腿，这样的话常常会招来一顿殴打，直到他连连告饶，发誓从此再也不说了为止。

肖战打量着王一博，这套睡衣是他按照自己的身形买的，原以为王一博穿的话肩膀的地方会宽一点，袖子会长一点，没想到袖长倒是长了一两厘米，肩宽居然异常的合适。

他一向知道王一博的背是宽厚的，看上去很好依靠，可他从来不知道，这个少年的肩膀已经和他的一般宽了。

宽肩，细腰，窄臀，一副完美的身材，再配上散发着牛奶光泽的肌肤。

唯一一点显眼的，是他腰上的一个小小的刺青。

王一博几乎从没在肖战面前露出过上半身，所以腰部上的这个刺青，肖战也是第一次看到。

“你纹身了？”他指了指王一博已经被衣角盖住了的纹身。

“你说这个？”王一博掀起一点衣角，同时扯下一点点内裤边，肖战这才发现，刚刚他看到的纹身不过是冰山一角，那是一片挺大面积的图案。

肖战本来就不是那种离经叛道的性格，又天性怕疼，所以类似于耳洞和纹身，基本上是与他无缘了。

他只是没想到，看上去比他还要更加冷淡正经的王一博，居然会有着和说唱歌手一般夸张的纹身。

肖战一时之间有点反应不过来，不知道该说些什么好，只是愣愣的注视着那只张牙舞爪的抽象派蝎子。

“我身上有九个，tatoo,”王一博抬起头来，淡淡的解释，“你走了七年，从第三年我开始纹身，这几年里，每一个你的生日和我的生日，我都会去纹一个，好在去年你回来了，不然我过生日的时候会纹第十个——纹身是会上瘾的。”

“......自虐？”肖战无言以对，憋了很久才憋出这两个字。

“计算时间。”王一博抬起右手，抚摸着左胯上的蝎子图案，不知道为什么，情绪忽然有点低落，“这是Bornes Scorpion 婆罗洲蝎子，Dayaki战士用这种纹身来保护自己，告诉自己要勇敢、坚强。”

肖战看着他垂下的眼睫，心里传来隐隐的钝痛。在他走了之后，他告诉自己要勇敢和坚强吗？

他也希望有谁能够保护他吧。

这个男人，也曾经是一个孤军奋战的战士，也有想要守护的人，也曾有过恐惧和想要退缩的瞬间。

什么纹身会上瘾，他根本就是希望有一天能够有人看懂这些tatoo的含义罢了。

王一博用手掌盖住左胯的纹身，右腰际的又露了出来。肖战看着他手足无措的样子，走上前去亲吻他的发旋。

两个旋，难怪那么拧，倔犟的像头拉不回来的驴。

肖战闻着他头发上和自己一样的洗发水香气，有点想笑：“你偷偷用我的洗发露。”

“我没有，”他瞪大了眼睛，一副肖战在胡说八道的样子，心虚的可爱，“你放在我家浴室的，不能算偷用。”

“我一瓶洗发露四百块，你现在卖身都还不起了知道吗？”肖战把手掌放在王一博的头顶，轻轻的揪着他的一头黑发。

“那我卖你一晚，以后都让我用你的浴室好不好？”王一博不敢抬头，就翻着眼睛看他，带着认真的期待和十足的真诚。

“卖一晚怕是不太够。”肖战嗅嗅手指上沾染的他的气息，站直身子，两只手捏住他的两颊，这段时间他以肉眼可见的速度胖了起来，从原来研究生时瘦的吓人恢复到了正常的形态。

王一博笑了起来，嘴咧的大大的，露出牙齿，傻乎乎的。

人畜无害。

至少，在被按在床上之前肖战是这么想的。

肖战盯着他左胯的那只蝎子，紧实的肌肉时而用力紧绷时而稍微松弛，那只蝎子就像是活了一样。

它在刺他，很疼，也很痛快。

他忍不住呻吟，它就刺的更深，频率更快，幅度更大。肖战从呻吟变成了低声哀叫。

王一博的汗珠从颈侧渗出来，滑落的瞬间摔碎。

鬼使神差的，肖战努力挣扎着起身，伸出舌头轻轻的舔过他那只蝎子的背，一路划过，直到尾刺。

王一博换了个位置，一扭脖子灵活的衔住他的舌尖，缠绵的吻上来。

“阿战，我快失去理智了。”他在接吻的间隙喘着粗气说。

肖战攀附住他的肩头，浅浅的呼吸着，半张开嘴巴，情不自禁的笑了起来。


	7. ④赖以 （下）

王一博住进肖战家的第三天，黄牛贩卖了肖战家的地址，私生和狗仔纷纷上门，碍于小区的安保还算周密，他们只能发挥持久战精神，锲而不舍的蹲守在小区门口等待肖战现身。

由于王一博的身份特殊，唐青只能给两人下了死命令，要求值此特殊时期，王一博不可以踏出家门半步，如果有必须出门的情况，也要把自己包裹成养蜂人才行。

王一博知道这大概是最好的办法，只能配合。他每天窝在屋子里等着肖战收工，拼拼乐高打打电动，倒也没有太过无聊的时候。

一个星期之后，刘斯找上了肖战，他把人约到了影视基地里的一家咖啡厅，端正的坐在卡座上，却在肖战在他对面坐下的时候，从文件夹里抽出一沓照片拍在了桌子上：“你什么意思？”

肖战瞥了一眼桌上的照片，忽然露出一个并不意外的笑容：“你果然和他有往来。”

“你把这些东西拿给李盛锋，是想害死王家吗？”刘斯表情极其不善，嫌恶、愤怒，夹杂着点滴的恨意，凝结在他的眉宇间昭然若揭。

“别这么着急下结论，”肖战倚在卡座的靠背上，脸上带着惬意，“我也有东西要给你，你看完再说也不迟。”

说着，他把一个鼓鼓的档案袋放到桌面上，向刘斯滑了过去，档案袋把桌上的照片冲散，冲的七零八落，刘斯也顾不上收拾，伸手接住掉落下桌的档案袋，狠狠地剜了肖战一眼。

他打开档案袋上的圈线，把里面的东西抽出来，只看了一行题目就变了脸色，猛地抬起头，不敢确定的颤着嗓子问：“这是......”

“这是李盛锋当年让你爸顶罪的证据，”肖战侧着头不以为意，“这么多年你忍气吞声，不就是找不到这个吗。”

“你究竟想干什么？！”刘斯一手按在桌上向前探着身子，难得表现出激动的情绪。

“我什么也不想干。”肖战突然收敛了玩世不恭的态度，盯着刘斯的眼睛正色道，“我只想保住自己，保护好王一博。我要你们双方制衡，都不敢轻举妄动，谁也别想逼我，谁也不能让我们分开。”

“你就为了这个？”刘斯心中怀疑不减。

他费尽心思搜集了王爸做黑道生意的证据，交给了李盛锋，转头又搜集了李盛锋的罪证交给自己，仅仅就是为了让双方心里有个忌惮，不敢轻易出手？

“信不信由你。”肖战扬起下巴，居高临下的睥睨着刘斯的眼睛，“你们双方谁动什么心思，首当其冲当炮灰的都是我，然后就是你，再接着就是王一博，你跟我没关系，但我要自保，也要保全他，我只能这么做。”

“既然你知道自己的处境危险，拿到证据怎么不交给警察？你就不怕李盛锋恼羞成怒拿你开刀吗？”刘斯也靠在卡座上，嘴角缠上一丝深意，皮笑肉不笑。

“我不把这两份材料都交到警察局去，就是不想两败俱伤连累了王一博，如果你怀疑的是这个，那大可不必。”肖战知道对方是在试探他，干脆把话挑在了明处，“而且，李盛锋压根不知道这份证据的存在，他想恼羞成怒，除非你把我卖了。”

刘斯嘴角一抽。他说得对，算的也准——刘斯不可能把他卖了。

“黄牛那的地址，是你自己说出去的吧。”刘斯用的是陈述句。

“没错。”肖战慢慢的眨了下眼睛，“我需要一个推拒李盛锋的借口。”

“我会帮你摆平这件事。”刘斯淡淡的说，同时迅速的整理了桌上的两份材料，“作为交换，你就继续保护好他，别让他卷进这些不干净的事里来。”

“你呢？继续忍着吗？”肖战颇有些讽刺的笑了，语气里染上些蔑视，“你是个成年人，还想在他身后缩多久？”

你是个成年人，还想在他身后缩多久？

对方无疑是勇敢的，所以看不惯他的怯懦。

他的确是缩在王一博身后，看着他的抗争他的轰烈他的勇敢，假装自己也可以这样，于是怂恿他，引导他，暗地帮助他。他卑鄙的窃取着王一博的人生，操控着他去实现自己的梦想，那些极其他向往，却没有胆量去尝试的东西。

肖战并没有等刘斯回答，他问完那句话，只是看了他一眼，顿了两秒，然后就站起身离开了咖啡厅。

那一眼，是锐利的，也是轻蔑的，只一眼就可以把人扒皮拆骨的刺穿。  
王一博被限制出门，又不爱上网，每天就只是宅在家里摆弄着男孩子喜欢的各类玩具，日复一日，他觉得自己开始变得不像自己了。  
他觉得现在的自己，更像是一个正值青春期的大男孩。

肖战给他营造了一个绝对安全且十分安逸的氛围，也给了他一个弥补他们之间七年缺失的机会，所以他也就干脆放任自己，依赖着肖战，就像是攀缘的凌霄花。

他们规律的生活，安安稳稳，无人打扰。

而这一切，在剧组突如其来的封闭拍摄通知之后，全都被打乱了。

电视剧的重审批了下来，剧组为了赶齐之前的进度，只好把所有演员封闭起来，整个组集中拍摄。在这之后，肖战似乎就失踪了，同样失踪的，还有肖战的“中国好闺蜜”唐青。王一博联系不上他们中的任何一个，也不能出门去找，并且，冰箱里放了足够他吃半个月的菜和水果——他们消失的毫无后顾之忧。

在他们失踪的这段日子里，王一博无比的惆怅。他想念那个每天按时回家和他一起吃饭睡觉打游戏拼乐高的肖战，也想念肖战临行前一晚在他身下流泪的表情——像这样偶尔给一顿山珍海味然后立刻连野菜都吃不上的日子，他过得很是辛苦。

渐渐的，他开始喜欢在屋子里待着不动，自言自语。

“肖战，你到底什么时候回来啊，我好想你啊。”王一博瘫在床上，怀里抱着肖战枕过的枕头，郁闷的声音依旧性感有磁性。他压低嗓音对着枕头小声抱怨，像极了一个闺怨正浓的小媳妇。

翻了个身，便呆住了。

“想我？”肖战呵呵笑着，抬手解着胸前的纽扣，边脱衣服边爬上床去，“那给我看看，你有多想我......”

王一博咽了口口水。果然是日有所思夜有所梦，想多的事情成幻觉。其实他现在已经不太迷恋床上运动了，觉得哪怕肖战只是回到家里，站在远处对他笑一笑，自己也就十分幸福了。

只是，为什么还会产生如此色情的幻觉？

王一博抱着枕头一动不动，与自己幻想中的肖战对视着，眼睛一眨不眨。眼前的肖战一挑眉，声音变得有些居高临下：“怎么，还想让我伺候你是怎么着？”

“肖战，真的是你啊！”王一博激动的一骨碌爬起身，“我以为我想你想的出现幻觉了呢！”

“看你那蠢样。”肖战不以为然，动作利索的扳起王一博的下巴，深深的吻了下去。

王一博从来没觉得自己有这么饥渴过，他仰起脸承受着肖战简单粗暴的亲吻，感觉肖战的舌头都快伸到自己的嗓子眼了，迷迷糊糊产生了一种在给人口活的错觉。

“王一博，你是不是傻？”肖战感觉出来了不对头，推开王一博的脸。

“对不起，有点激动。”王一博大口喘气，感觉有点热，“这动作犯规吗？”

“给你一次黄牌警告。”肖战凑上去舔着王一博的嘴唇，轻声笑着，“不过貌似你是个板凳？”

“那我可以申请上场吗？”王一博双手托着肖战的腰和屁股，试图把他拉得更近。

“看你表现。”肖战把衣服脱掉，用大片赤裸的胸膛磨蹭着王一博的胸口，做出上下起伏的动作。

“别跟空气挠痒痒了，咱们来点实际的。”王一博其实很好奇肖战失踪的这几天到底是去干什么了，但是却不敢去问，生怕自己没这份资格，惹恼了肖战，他又一去不复返了。

“空气搔痒搞不爽我，”肖战两只胳膊环绕着王一博的脖颈，笑的很快乐，“我得要你。”

“那你说两句好话哄哄我。”王一博攀咬着他的嘴唇，嘴上却不服软。

“表现好就升你的级，乖。”肖战游刃有余的蛊惑着，明明想要硬气的人是王一博，但恍惚间两人就颠倒了角色。

这其中的原因，没有人想去讨论。

露水情缘的真谛就是，天一亮就蒸发。

王一博睁开眼睛的时候，肖战已经不在床上了。他看了一眼闹钟，五点半。

大周末的起的那么早？王一博坐起身，听到浴室里传来吹风机的声音。

肖战喜欢早上洗澡然后吹头发，这个习惯已经有一年多了。王一博又重新躺下，闭上眼睛。

肖战吹完头发走出浴室，特意走到床边，看到王一博闭着眼睛，干脆俯下身亲了一下他的额头。

王一博没憋住，露出一脸的笑容。

“醒了啊？”肖战没有一点被撞破的尴尬，“时间还早，你再多睡会儿，我就先走了。”

“这一大早你去哪里？”王一博不吃这一套，“你现在走了，就不知道什么时候再出现了。”

“乖，我要去拍摄，你不能掺合。”肖战露出笑意，“晚上我回家吃饭。”

“那你什么时候搬回来住？”王一博锲而不舍，“还有，昨天晚上说要升我的级......”

“这个回头再说。”肖战打断他的话，“我该走了，晚上见。”

王一博傻傻的看着肖战转身走出卧室，不一会便听见了防盗门开闭的声音。

他感觉自己刚刚就像一个死皮赖脸祈求名分的小三。

曾经的他一度是两人关系的主导者，现在看来，真是风水轮流转。

现在的肖战已经是一个迎风奔跑的新生命，只有自己还是亦步亦趋的跟随，却永远无法拉近两个人的距离，更别说并肩而行。

这种想法，让他陷入了深深的绝望。

而这种不可逆转的场面，实际上却在发生着潜移默化的变化。


	8. Ⅴ.求生

肖战回剧组拍摄，王一博待在家里不能出门，无所事事，想着闲着也是闲着，就从二楼的墙上取下一个滑板——肖战并没有真的把滑板放在展柜里，而是把它们一个个挂在了墙上，还摆成了波浪的造型，王一博拿下来的那个，是肖战按照他最喜欢的一块板去滑板店拼出来的。

王一博踩着滑板，从二楼的地板上滑来滑去，穿梭于各个房间，偶尔停下来，从肖战摆满墙壁两侧的书架上抽一本书翻一翻，觉得无聊再放回去。

肖战家二楼铺的是木地板，每两块板子之间都有一点点的缝隙，王一博之前还知道小心的避让开那些地方，后来熟了就只盯着墙边的书柜，却没注意到木地板因为气温和湿度的影响比平时稍微鼓了一些，轮子轧上去，王一博一时间失去平衡，连忙扶住一旁那个半空的书柜稳住身体，书柜猛地一晃，撞上了后面的墙壁，发出了一声空闷的响声。

墙后面是空心的。

王一博从滑板上下来，盯着那面墙壁，看到墙纸的边缘处有一条被割开的缝，他缓缓抬起手，试探性的在墙上敲了两下。

发空的回响告诉他，墙壁后面的确别有洞天。

王一博感到一阵的不舒服。他在这里住了快半个月，从来不知道这里还有一个秘密的房间。

他不知道还不是最重要的，最重要的，是肖战也从来没跟他提起过。

他仔细端详着这面墙壁，确定房间的门就在书柜后面，剩下的事情就难不倒他了。半空的书柜很好移开，王一博把书柜推开，发现书柜的下半部分也是空心的，背面被掏了一个洞，刚好把房间的门把手藏了进去。

王一博毫不犹豫的拧动了一下门把手，门没有锁，不知是肖战自信于它的隐蔽，还是根本就是故意让王一博进去。他没有思考这个问题，只是把门推开，然后侧着身子走了进去。

房间里的灯是开着的。

王一博走进去，瞬间受到了极大地视觉冲击。

暗红色的毛线，如蜘蛛丝一般在房间里结网，墙壁上用大头钉钉满了已经泛黄的剪报和老旧的相片，毛线从一枚钉到另一枚，纠缠交错又条分缕析，最终汇聚在一张彩印的照片上。

王一博与照片中的自己四目相对，两双如出一辙的眼睛里，一双是冰冷的漠视，一双是震惊与恐惧。

他以前只在影视剧里见过这样的场景，那是侦探办案时为了理清思路才搞出的名堂。现在这样的场景就无比真实的出现在他的眼前，毫无预兆，无有遮掩。

甚至，创造这场景的人，与他肌肤相亲熟悉无间，却也让他看不清楚，摸不透彻。

他眨了眨眼睛，才感觉双眼不知从何时开始变得湿润；舔了下干燥的嘴唇，才发现嘴角裂开一个小口子，表情一动就牵扯的微微刺痛。他一步一步无知觉的走到墙边，仰着脸仔细阅读着剪报上的文字，大多都和李盛锋涉嫌做下的违法犯罪行为有关，但也有一部分是关于王爸的。

王一博不知道肖战搜集这些东西是要做什么，他根本连想都不敢想。他低下头大口的喘气，痛苦的捂住自己的脸庞，弯下腰去半蹲在地上。他感觉整个胃部都在扭曲烧灼，缓了很久，才扶着墙壁一点一点蹭起身来。

墙边有一张写字桌，上面放着一本黑色的本子，皮质封面，厚实非常。王一博好不容易站稳摇摇晃晃的身体，平复了一下心情，觉得似乎这世上再不会有比眼前的一切更糟糕的事情，就伸手抓起本子，翻开了封皮。

与外面精美的本皮不同，里面的纸张都已经泛黄发旧，有很多页还皱巴巴的，似乎是被什么液体浸泡过，王一博在纸张散发出混合着墨水味道的腐朽气息里，一页页翻看着那些让他心惊的内容。

那是肖战熟悉的字体。前十几页上，都写着他与王一博日常相处的点滴趣事，大多只是片段式的文字，记录着两个人比较有趣的对话。

其中有一页让王一博烧灼的胃觉得稍微舒缓了一些。看日期，那是某一次学校的集体活动结束之后，肖战偷偷写下的日记：

“歌咏比赛终于结束了，大家都跑到舞台上和老师们合影，笑着，闹着。只有我，搂着王一博的肩膀，把大家都当做背景板，拍了一张合影。”

在这一段的下面，是稍微成熟了一些的肖战的字体，看上去是过了很久之后补上的：

“直到今天，我还能清晰地描绘出王一博的动作与神情。他看似自然的动作，实则僵硬的肌肉线条，以及微不可见的颤抖。

从那时起，我就深刻的意识到:所谓木落时，不过寒尽处。只等新叶将旧叶更易，时光轮回，万水千山走遍，只为与你相见。”

王一博翻动着纸张的手指变得有了些温度。

但从大概第18页开始，纸张变得皴皱；第19页甚至是被撕碎的纸页，有人把它们一片片重新拼凑好，又用透明胶带把每一片碎纸片粘住，最后贴在了新的一页上，右下角的部分还有暗红发黑的一块污渍。王一博的直觉告诉他，那是陈年的血迹。

他努力睁大布满血丝的眼睛往下看——

那一页的第一行写着两个大字：遗信。

“狗崽崽：

对不起啊，不顾你的反对又是这样讲叫你。不过，你可不可以原谅我，让我再任性这最后一次呢？

请你原谅我的不告而别，其实我是想跟你道别的，但是我忽然不敢了，不敢说出‘永别’两个字，就像是说出一个谎言。我从来不敢对你说谎，我以为你知道。

一博，还记得我们那次考砸了以后，坐在学校的湖边看着星星聊天吗？就是那一次，你告诉我你爸是‘行走在黑色道路上的大兄弟’，那时我真的觉得，这样一个家伙，我以后一定要躲得远远的。是呢，黑道这种东西，着实是吓了我一跳。

后来圣诞节的时候，我看到你坐在街边弹着吉他唱歌，街道是那么的繁华，还有飞雪在飘，路灯暖黄的光晕散在雪上，发出柔和的光芒。你的样子，好像在发光。也许，就是从那时候开始，我便喜欢上了你认真的模样。

一直以来，我都觉得喜欢你是一个错误。与你看到的洒脱不同，其实我从小就过着规划好的人生，走着规划好的路，每天没有一点波澜，循规蹈矩，可是你，让我的生活脱了轨，甚至变了形。

可是，现实又是那么残忍，只用了一场意外，就把我的美梦击的粉碎。

一博，我累了。原谅我的怯懦，原谅我的逃避，我给出的爱太多，却得不到回应，这样的日子我活不来，渡不过。我太累了，真的。

这次真的不能再见了。”

他曾想过死，甚至不只是“想过”。

王一博不禁捂住嘴巴，他狠狠地咬上自己的虎口，眼泪止不住的涌出眼眶。

他的手颤抖着，把那一页翻过去，露出了后面一页的内容。在那一页上，是肖战看似恢复理智，实际更加颠三倒四、不知所云的话语——

“瑰丽相识像一个经过精美编织的梦境，会轻易被狂风撕碎。

那封信能被爸爸撕得粉碎，我相信回忆也是如此。

在这个光影婆娑变幻着的时代，一切黑暗，都叫人无所适从。是我没有作出万全之备，一切都将斗转星移。然而夜空笼罩，就算拼尽全力，也无法将阳光重新拉回人生的帷幕前。

打算结束这一切给我带来了新的喜悦，被带回这个世界却也使这种喜悦的程度大幅削减。

但不管怎么说，生活终究还在继续，时间也从未止步。”

王一博他知道，这个时候肖战的日记已经被父母发现了，就连里面的“绝笔信”也被撕掉。像这样堆砌辞藻的废话，多半是肖战在表达自我想法的同时，故意写给父母看的。

他一页一页翻下去，心也在一点一点被攥起来，一跳一跳的痛，一步一步走向窒息，几乎让他濒死。

“我丢了我的流光溢彩，你丢了你的黑白世界，换句话说，我丢了属于我的你，你丢了属于你的我，我们成就彼此，成为彼此，成长彼此，现在，请学会遗忘彼此，这将是在这世上最为重要的一课。”

这些话当然还是和上一页一样，表达自己的心，又兼顾父母的眼。

王一博干脆坐在地上，一页一页认真的阅读着肖战的日记，从字里行间捕捉打捞他当时真正的情绪。他心疼，痛苦，内疚，五味杂陈。

王一博无法否认他从始至终私心最重——他不想让肖战和别人接触，他不想肖战离开自己，他想把肖战永远的藏起来，让他只是依赖自己......

他的心，从一开始就不是单纯的。

他甚至明知道被发现以后会害了肖战，却还是毅然决然翻窗户去找他，和他交换齿痕，他宁愿他疼，也不想他忘了自己。

他抱有侥幸心理，怀抱着一份不属于他的幸福，提心吊胆却装得心安理得。

他无法回头。

就如小的时候曾经说过的那样，这世界上没有人是真正干净的。

没有。

这本日记的很多字迹都被泪水泡开过，里面一字一句都是对王一博的盼望想念和对他不曾现身的痛苦挣扎，还有逐渐萌生的恨。

王一博知道肖战恨他，但他不知道肖战这么恨他。

“我谁都不在乎了，所有人已经被这个冷漠的世界所同化，既然没有人在乎我，我在乎你们干什么？我不贱也不傻，我不记得我还带着良心这么麻烦的东西，这个世界让我觉得恶心，我宁愿在它抛弃我之前先抛弃它，接着是你们，然后是我自己！

我就要石沉大海，只身陷入墨水般浓稠的黑暗里去了，我不接受你们的怜悯和送别，因为我虽只身离去，却早晚会把你们拉来陪我！这恐怖与肮脏的冷漠时代，我不会独享，亦不会像你们一样自私自利忘恩负义，记住，你们给了我什么，我就加倍奉还什么。我会将我的狠戾尽数奉上，让你们清楚的感受到我的谢意——是你们，连同这个世界，造就了今天的我。

王一博，我会在你抛弃我之前抛弃你，我说到做到。”

这些话疯癫成狂，语不成句，词不达意。

右上角的日期是四年前。

王一博的刹那间失去了所有力气，手一松，任日记本滑落在地上，里面夹着的纸张散落一地。他没有管那一地的狼藉，只是瘫坐在墙边，背靠着雪白的墙壁，仰头看着天花板的另一头，满心苦涩的绝望。

他没有失忆。

他以一种近乎失去意识的颓废样待了两分钟，终于，还是用已经苍白得几近透明的手指颤抖着去捡身边散落的纸张，把它们一张张叠好，夹回本子里。

其中有一张明显更新一些、纸质也更厚更精致一些的纸页，王一博缓缓把它捡起来，又一寸寸搓开，露出里面鲜红的颜色和烫金的字迹。

那是一张心理学的本科毕业证书。

王一博强忍着泪水，控制不住的苦笑出声：原来自己给肖战的心理暗示，他根本没上过当。

反倒是现在的他，活脱脱成了一个斯德哥尔摩综合征。

肖战就靠着温水煮青蛙的手段，将王一博一点点圈禁，囚困在这座由他精心设计、亲手搭建起来的堡垒，一如当初王一博囚禁他那样。

“怎么样，发现真相的滋味，很不错吧？”

王一博睁着猩红的眼睛转过头去，只看到肖战双臂交叉抱胸，倚靠在门框上，一派轻松自在，居高临下的看着他。

王一博没有说话，他明白，自己已经输的彻头彻尾，再无翻盘的可能。

肖战对于他无声地落败很是满意，于是一步步走进屋来，双手叉腰，弯下腰来仔细的看着他盛满了破碎与苦涩的眼睛，饶有兴味的说：“我把你爸涉黑的违法证据交给了李盛锋，也把李盛锋的犯罪证据给了刘斯。”

“刘斯的父亲就是替李盛锋顶罪的人，只有提交了这些证据，他才能给自己的父亲翻案。”

“而如果李盛锋被刘斯提告，他就会拿出你爸违法的证据，争一个鱼死网破，拉你们全家陪葬。”

“王一博，你觉得，接下来会怎么样？”


	9. Ⅵ.问死

“你没有失忆......”听着肖战的话，王一博更加确定了这个事实，张了张口，却只发出了嘶哑的声音。喉咙里有滑腻咸涩的黏液，他艰难的做着吞咽的动作：“你为什么要这么做？”

肖战轻笑，直起身子，悠闲的踱步到一把椅子旁边坐下，翘着二郎腿却还能保持优雅：“我没有失忆，这就是我做这件事的全部理由了。我记得清清楚楚，那七年我是怎么过的，而你们一家又是怎么过的。王一博，你不能仗着我喜欢你，就对我召之即来，挥之即去吧。”

“你这话是什么意思？”泪水侵蚀着王一博的脸皮儿，让他觉得痛痒难耐。

“你以为你们一家搬到这座城市，搬到我家旁边，真的只是凑巧吗？”肖战眯起眼睛，带着一抹狠笑反问。

王一博微怔，他从来没有想过这个问题。但只一秒钟之后，他便反应过来一个能给他带来更深恐惧的事情——肖战设了一个偌大的局，不可能只是为了惩罚自己这么简单：“你回来是冲着......”

“当然是冲着你们所有人。”肖战不假思索，脸上的笑容越来越明显，“李盛锋，你父亲，当然，还有你。”

“你疯了？！”王一博脑子轰的一声，他的第一个反应居然是，肖战要和李盛锋叫板，这基本等于自取灭亡。

“我当然疯了。”在八年前被绑架的时候，肖战是一心一意维护王一博的。他拒绝说出自己的身份，即使是被布袋套住头，在一个陌生的地方陷于未知的黑暗中，被一群人围在中间拳打脚踢，也不曾动摇过。他们的每一下拳脚都重重的落在可以置他于死地的部位，可他只是坚信，只要自己不开口，王一博就会是安全的。

他早就该疯了，而且疯的很彻底。

“想要我挡灾时设计接近，安全后将我弃如敝履，王一博，这就是你那好父亲的好谋划。”

王一博尝试站起来，但他两腿发麻，根本没办法使力。

“你爸出资帮助我爸办画展，只是一个让我们相识的契机。”肖战扬了一下下巴，“那个时候我们差不多高，体貌特征也都很相似，就连五官都有相像的地方，如果都穿着校服，基本辨认不出哪个是你，哪个是我。”

“他早就知道李盛锋不会放过你们一家，所以费尽心思找到了一个和你情况相似的人，也就是我。”他轻蔑一笑，“他带你搬过来，转学，让我们碰面，成为朋友，为的就是让我成为你的替身。”

“他唯一没算准的，就是我们相爱了。”

“这不可能！”王一博声音颤抖，几乎处于失去理智的边缘。

“这可不是我空口白牙说的，是你的好父亲在跟刘斯交代任务的时候，碰巧被我爸听到的。”肖战不以为然，“他把你爸当作最好的朋友，本来只是想去提醒他让你多注意安全，结果倒是意外见证了父爱如山。”

“多么可笑，父母之爱子，则为之计深远，你父亲的精心谋划，却是建立在别人的家破人亡之上。”

“你骗我，这不可能...不可能的......”王一博像是失去了语言能力的人，只会麻木的重复这一句话，“不可能的...不可能的......”

“造化弄人啊！”肖战长叹一口气，仰起头看着天花板，“我爸就是知道了真相，才决定搬家离开这座城市，他说，不是我不能做同性恋，只是不该爱上你。”

肖战不紧不慢、不急不徐的叙述着，黝黑的眼睛深不见底，却好似反射着一层雾蒙蒙的、水晶吊灯上诡暗的光，连抖动都不曾有过，他的指甲看起来圆润而饱满，泛着健康的淡粉红色，他似乎永远都不会有什么过激的情绪。

然而紧接着，他的表情突然扭曲了起来，似哭又似笑，苦中亦带嘲，他摇了摇头，眼泪就落了下来：“最痛苦的是，我居然无法因为这个而不爱你！我为了和你在一起，在房间里烧炭自杀，被送进了ICU，我爸却只能对外宣称，我是被他打的重伤送进去的。我没有别的办法，王一博，我只能拖着大家一起下地狱！”

肖战低下头发出一阵呜咽声，几秒种后，他身体猛地前倾，几乎踉跄的扑到王一博眼前，一把揪起他的领子，双眼里是暴怒的血红：“七年！整整七年！就算你被关了一年，那还有六年呢？！你明明可以找到我，为什么不找？！是不是我从不曾洞悉你的内心？是我看不到你身上的刺，你坚硬的用来防护的壳？！你是不是早就知道这一切了？你根本就是想要甩脱我？！”

肖战永远记得，在每个梦里，他追逐着远去的王一博，呼唤着他的名字，对方却不肯回头。那份焦心与即将失去挚爱所带来的恐惧一点一点吞噬着他的全部精神，终于，那种无力、恐惧、绝望一起袭来，漫无目的的他濒临崩溃。他像一只被刺伤的兽，仰天长啸，最终汗淋淋的醒来，枕头已经被眼泪打湿。

王一博也有深深的绝望，但当他看到了肖战痛苦到破碎、恨极又委屈的神情，只能够抬起手臂把人紧紧地搂进怀里。肖战奋力挣扎着，两个人缠抱在一起，说不清是挣扎却纠缠，还是相拥又推搡，只是像两头困兽，相互撕咬求生，又靠对方的怀抱取暖。

王一博把嘴唇牢牢地压在肖战的发旋上，安抚性的亲吻着，自己的声音里却盛着慢慢的受伤：“我告诉你，我为什么不去找你......”

说着，他单手掀起衣角，把整个上衣脱了下来。

肖战已经鼻涕眼泪抹了满脸，他用袖子胡乱擦了一把脸，猛地推开王一博，而后者只是踉跄了两步，默默地转过身，把整个后背交给现在对他恶意满满的肖战。

肖战很想给他的后背来上重重的一拳，最好把他打得皮开肉绽，让他的肋骨从腹腔翻出去，但又不能死掉，只能痛不欲生的喘着气呻吟，倒在地上恨不得打滚，又动弹不得。

可当他看清了那是怎样的一块皮肤之后，他瞬间就停止了一切想象，大脑一片空白，几乎目瞪口呆。

这是肖战第一次看到王一博赤裸的上身。在此之前，王一博无论是上床睡觉还是床上运动，从来都不会脱下睡衣，两人即使是在热恋当中也从不一起洗澡。

他的舌尖抵在齿背上，仍然控制不住的微微颤抖。

王一博的背上是重重叠叠的伤疤，新痕叠旧伤，颜色深浅不一，形状也不甚相同。那片皮肤虬结崎岖，几乎没有一点平坦的地方，除了数之不尽的伤疤，还有那些纹在伤疤上的纹身。

除了上次已经看到过的两个纹身，肖战终于看到了其他的七个都是些什么。

他肌肉紧实的左臂上有一个名字，Sean，那是肖战的英文名字；左肋处纹有DAYTOY的字样，左背部有一颗心，下面还有一个顿点；右肘上几寸有一个很小的字母X，手臂内侧有一个小天平。靠近尾椎骨那一片吓人的伤疤上面，刺了一句话：A piercing yearning。

他的右背部还刺了一串摩斯密码，肖战明白，那是“等待”。  
“我爸软禁了我一年，这些是我每次逃跑失败之后受到的惩罚。”王一博背对着肖战，声音里是无比的疲惫，比冬天清朗夜空中的寒星冷月更为苍凉。  
“后来，不是我不逃了，是他派了人来，每三天打我一次，只伤皮肉，不动筋骨，根本不给我愈合的机会，也就根本逃不了。”  
这样的日子，王一博过了整整一年。  
“肖战，这些东西根本阻止不了我。”  
但我害怕，如果我去找你，这些东西你看了心疼。  
我更怕，你会厌恶这样丑陋的我，惧怕我，甚至远离我。


	10. Ⅶ.沉疴

细密轻柔的亲吻，落在层层叠叠的疤痕上面，两个人都在无声的啜泣。泪水滴落在满背的伤痕上，费力的流淌着，如同一江温凉奔水，游千山，过万壑，在崎岖不平的归途中逆流而行，逐渐远去。

苦弱的心，在黑暗中泅渡，需要一根意外漂来的横木，或者不经意点亮的渔火。

在眼前的时光中欢喜，光明与爱，就是天堂；在眼前的时光中痛苦，黑暗与堕落，那一刻就是地狱。

两个人不知是从什么时候渐渐止了哭泣，更不知道从什么时候开始他们已经是跪在地上相互拥抱着。他们谁都没有再说话，只是互相搀扶住彼此，缓缓地站起身，用麻木的腿脚跌跌撞撞的向房间外走去。

肖战掌握着两人行走的主要方向，他紧紧贴着王一博的身体，把人半环抱在怀里，直走到浴室，伸出手去打开浴缸上方的水龙头，热水喷薄涌流，浴室的墙壁上很快被笼罩上一层热腾腾的水雾。

在热气的氤氲蒸腾下，肖战单手脱下了上衣，又腾出手去解王一博的裤子。黑色的裤子上面满是泪渍蒸发干净之后的淡淡白痕，王一博配合的抬起腿，方便肖战把裤腿褪下去，手臂紧紧搂着他的腰，即使空间狭小不便也不肯放手。

皮肤上温凉黏腻的触感不是那么舒服，肖战用已经喑哑的声音轻轻抱怨：“热。”

王一博听着，不为所动，只是把人抱的更紧一点。于是两个人在浴室里相拥着，一个穿着长裤，一个只着内裤，却没有丝毫的不自在。

时间一点点过去，王一博的身上沾了水蒸气，就连内裤边缘也变得潮湿。浴室内温度虽高，但他就这么湿漉漉的站着也感觉冷，鸡皮疙瘩慢慢渗了出来，他的忍耐力也就耗尽了。

肖战感觉到怀里的人隐忍的打着哆嗦，终于轻轻一笑，开始脱衣服。两个人都脱得一干二净了之后，肖战从浴缸里舀了一捧热水浇在自己身上，把先前落在胸前洇湿衣服留下的黏滑鼻涕冲掉，然后才踏进了浴缸。

浴缸很深，也还算大，两个人泡进去绰绰有余。水从边缘处溢出，发出很大的动静，王一博穿的拖鞋被水载着飘走一只，肖战的皮鞋也泡了汤。

他们挤身坐在一侧，依旧保持着拥抱住对方的姿势。

肖战细细抚摸着王一博的背，用指腹轻轻的划过那些凹凸不平的痕迹，留下细碎的轻痒，引得王一博身体一僵。他先开了口：“...还会疼吗？”

王一博摇摇头：“不会，黑道的手上有分寸，说是皮肉伤就是皮肉伤，就是看着吓人点。”

肖战眨了眨干涩红肿的眼睛，点了点头，低下头看着王一博手指上的齿痕，用指尖细细的勾画：“当初如果早知道会这样，少给你留一道疤就好了。”

“少哪道也不能是这道。”王一博生怕他又玩什么文字游戏话里有话，立刻攥住自己的手指抗议。

肖战被王一博突然攥紧自己手指的举动吓了一跳，抬起头看到他警备的表情，忽然心里一松，沉了半口气笑出了声：“你那么紧张干什么，你知道我的，当下不愿分开，就算有千百个早知道，我还是会咬你这一口。”

王一博明白他的意思，却也不禁想到他所说的为了和自己在一起，烧炭自杀的事。

当时爱，就拼尽全力，哪怕为你死，也甘之如饴。

爱时拼命爱，恨时拼命恨，在一起时绝不放手，放手以后绝不回头。这就是肖战。

耳根后方突然涌出一股莫大的恐惧，王一博一把抱住肖战的脖子，像是溺水的人抓住了救命稻草一般疯狂的亲吻着。

肖战本来就喘不匀的一口气被王一博突如其来的吻堵在了喉咙口，脑袋一下子蒙了，脸憋的通红，条件反射的双手握拳狠命的擂着王一博的胸膛。

王一博没命的亲吻着怀里的人，心中涌上一阵又一阵的后怕，他刚才看了日记，心脏绞痛，站都站不住，现在却又心疼的无以复加：“肖战，我认了，千错万错都是我的错，求你原谅我，你别不理我......”

王一博终于松开手时，眼泪都出来了。

肖战大口喘着气，紧皱着眉，把脸垂在王一博胸前，却又用拳头支起一拳距离。他不愿让王一博看到，他的眼角也溢出了泪。

气喘匀了的第一句，就是带着哭腔的责骂：“神经病啊？！不原谅你和你脱光了抱着躺浴缸里？腌咸菜还是泡药酒啊？！”

这一声委屈又气闷，奶凶奶凶的，听的王一博一下子没收住情绪，扑哧笑了出来。

肖战抬起头，一脸幽怨的看着他眉眼俱笑的脸。

两个人在恒温的热水里泡了好一会儿，手指尖的皮肤都已经皴皱，肖战丢了一个泡泡浴球进来，王一博配合的翻搅着发泡。又过了大概十分钟，两人才洗好了澡，湿淋淋爬出浴缸，在花洒下冲干净身上的泡泡，又拿了大浴巾擦干身体。

回到房间吹头发的时候，肖战用浴巾擦掉王一博耳朵后面残留的泡泡，两个人交换了一个轻吻，互相给对方吹干头发，然后一起钻进被窝，躺在枕头上闭上眼睛。

他们刚刚才疗愈了多年沉疴，两个人都饿了，但都没有体力起床去弄吃的，干脆就忍住饥肠辘辘，相拥而眠。

急诊室里，刘斯抱着一个垃圾桶吐得昏天黑地，再最后一声干呕之后，有一股淡青黄色的浓稠液体顺着鼻腔流淌出来。刘斯感觉有一种单纯的苦味蔓延上舌尖，苦的他舌头发麻。

一只白皙纤瘦的手递过来一杯温开水，刘斯怔了一下，顺着手臂看过去，和它的主人对上眼神。

那一瞬间，他忽然委屈的想哭。

“生病了怎么不说一声？”唐青保持着端水杯的姿势不动，声音在嘈杂的医院中显得格外轻柔。

“说了你就会陪我来吗？”刘斯把一瞬间奔涌而出的委屈情绪收了个干净，有些无奈的笑。

唐青把水杯递到他手边：“时间允许的话，当然。”

刘斯很轻的摇了下头，却还是接过水漱了口。

他不知道该怎么对这位小自己六岁的恋人表达自己的小脾气，他只知道，他能想到的所有方法都太不成熟了。

唐青放心的表现就是放松。她放松的坐在刘斯身边的椅子上，把输液管轻轻握在手心里，一点点捂暖冰凉的药液。

“肖战那边怎么样？”刘斯明明是看着唐青有些消瘦的脸庞，嘴上却问着肖战的事。

“还不错。”唐青看着袋子里的药液，没什么表情。

刘斯点点头：“那就好。李盛锋那边，我会帮他摆平。”

“所以连着半个月不吃午饭，最后来这里挂水？”唐青的声音没有起伏，刘斯听不出她的情绪，但他看着她貌似好脾气的表情，瞬间就明白了她心里是颇有微词的。

她一如既往的关心着他，用她自己的方式。

“我错了，以后不会了。”刘斯缓慢的眨了眨眼，嘴角不自觉的翘起一些弧度。

能得到刘斯的承诺并不容易。唐青点了点头，见好就收，不再追究他搞坏了肠胃的罪过。

同时，他们的心里都有着同样一个想法，那就是，如果肖战和王一博能像他们两个这么成熟稳重又平和，应该也不会把个恋爱谈成这么一鬼样子。

而肖战和王一博都不知道，他们两个已经恋爱三年了。

唐青看了一会儿手机，忽然闷声笑了一下，刘斯侧着脑袋问：“怎么了？”

唐青摇了摇头，“没事就是看以前耍手段欺负人的绿茶白莲花在微博装好人，她还是肖战的唯粉呢，真是太棒了。”

刘斯想起以前逼的唐青痛苦万分自残自杀的那位她曾经当做朋友的恶心人物，突然翻上一股恶心，表情嫌恶的说：“不要看了，脏眼睛。”顿了一下又忽然有点惋惜，“真是把肖战脏了。”

唐青听劝的按灭了手机：“十分佩服，她可是立过志要当私生的人，肖战粉丝还对她蛮友好的，真好。”

“这种假装自己很阳光很快乐很正能量、实际上背后小动作不断的两面派，你真的不觉得可怕吗？”

“觉得可怕的时候已经过去了。”唐青调整一下液体流动的速度，“而且她不逼的我自杀，我也不会在医院遇见你。”

“你会在公司遇见我。”刘斯摸了摸她的头，宽厚温暖的手掌一下一下捋着她的头发，就像在抚摸一只孤苦伶仃的小猫。

他知道，唐青能看破那个人的真面目，是因为她已经不再相信人性。

而她愿意相信自己，也愿意相信肖战，这才是他最终决定相信肖战的原因。

他无法真正治愈唐青心上的沉疴，但他可以陪她，一直到她不再痛的那一天。

唐青把新的工作日程发给肖战，正在家里睡得迷迷糊糊的肖战听到手机叮咚一响。他的睡眠很轻，唐青一般也不会在他休息的时候发消息给他，今天是他睡得太早了。

肖战挠了挠头坐起身，腹中搅动的饥饿感随着他大脑的清醒也变得愈加清晰，他看了身边的王一博一眼，才发现对方早就醒了，此刻正保持着平躺的姿势，似乎很不习惯把赤裸的后背露给他看。

“不舒服？”肖战问。

“没有。”王一博僵硬的动了一下肩膀，矢口否认。

肖战看着他伪装出的一副满不在乎的样子，摇了摇头：“我是真的不在乎好不好看，我只在乎你；你不一样，不用装的和我一样。”

“我想让你心疼我。”他注视着肖战的眼睛，很坦白，很赤诚，让人毫无招架之力。

肖战吞咽一下口水，一动不动。

王一博无声的笑了，垂下睫毛，脖子部分的皮肤变得粉红粉红的。

但这种玫瑰花似的羞涩并没有持续很久。

“你老实告诉我，现在和我在一起，是不是因为可怜我来着？”他再一次抬起头的时候，情绪变了，攻击性瞬间暴露无遗；肖战一直是镇定自若的，可这一刻也变了。

王一博很认真的看着他，一双眼睛里红红的像有火烧。肖战之前的镇定渐渐的从麻木的手指尖散去，手脚一点点凉下来。

他很想告诉王一博，他一直很老实，所以心甘情愿的喜欢他，从一开始就是陷进去了，从来都与同情无关，与可怜无关，但是又隐约不想，总觉得一旦说了，就什么都完了——交了不能交的底，跌了不能跌的份。

这样一想，肖战的倔劲就上了头。

“因为我脑子里有泡。”他双臂收到胸前做出一种自我保护的姿势，干脆利落，简单明了，破罐破摔。

“我不介意帮你挑了！”王一博眼睛还是红红的，话也接的很流畅，嘴角却不自觉的抽动了一下，眼角下弯，完全是想笑又憋着的感觉。

挑泡什么的真的是够了。

肖战有些微的紧张，不安的偷偷舔了一下后槽牙，才发现左边下牙最后三颗牙齿酸麻敏感，被智齿顶的很不舒服。

“......过去的事就让它过去吧，”他面不改色心不跳，转移话题的方式直接又拙劣，“明天陪我去拔智齿好不好，顶的我三颗牙都不舒服。”

王一博明显的怔了一下，随即露出一瞬被噎到的表情，最终却僵硬的点了点头：“嗯。”

“谢谢。”肖战姿势没变，“不早了早点睡吧朋友。”

“嗯。”

话题到此为止。

但肖战的肚子不合时宜的叫了一声，王一博一愣，刚想发笑，自己的肚子也抗议了一声。

“......”

“......”

两人四目相对，面面相觑。

过了两秒钟，王一博尝试挑起话头：“冰箱里还有你走的时候留的菜，热热还能吃。”

肖战却露出了惊恐的表情：“要死啊！你是个人吗王一博？！那个菜是给你一周吃的你放了两周多啊？！”

一阵沉默。

话虽是那么说，但人饿极了也就顾不了那么多了。两个人终于还是拖着如同灌铅的双腿，迈着沉重的步子，热了放了很久的饭菜，坐在餐桌前一顿狼吞虎咽。

吃饱喝足之后，肖战把碗一推，往座位上一瘫，摸了摸撑得滚圆的肚子：“饱了。”

王一博收了碗筷走进厨房，在水池里泡好，转过身来看到肖战还是那么个乌龟晒肚子的姿势，便凑过去伸手摸了摸那圆滚滚的肚皮：“明天回剧组会不会不连戏了？”

“啊啊啊我要减肥！”肖战喊得震天响。

王一博不声不响，抱着他往客厅走。吃饱了的肖战还是有点分量的，王一博一弯腰把人抱起来就有点后悔了，可是开弓没有回头箭，还是得硬着头皮把人抱到了沙发上，只是放下的时候没掌握好平衡，整个人栽倒在肖战身上。但是他太累，肖战又太软，他就不想起来了。

“拜托！你几岁啊！”肖战被整个压在沙发上，双手死命推着王一博那张生无可恋的脸，“王一博你是个大孩子了，不要天天黏着哥哥好不好？！”

“不好！”

兴许是心思已经暴露在对方的火眼金睛之下便再无心遮掩，王一博现在的所作所为，堪称地痞流氓无赖斯文败类——简称不要脸。

肖战穿着家居服拼命挣扎，却越挣扎越费劲——衣服的领口被扯的越来越松，布料却在身上越裹越紧，没一会儿就把人束缚的动弹不得了。无奈之下倍感绝望：“你天天来这套，不烦吗？”

“我有什么好烦的？”王一博裸着上身，看着他折腾就难得笑眯眯的说，“是你说要减肥的，多做几个托举不好吗？”

“我不吃晚饭就可以......”肖战欲哭无泪。

“那不行。”王一博依旧笑眯眯，“你少吃一口我都不爽，一顿不吃我是要生气的，所以你还是给我老老实实运动吧。”顿了一下补充说，“也不许累着。”

他说的干脆，倒是一下子把肖战噎住了，那拼死的挣扎骤然停止，就那么愣愣的看着对方，一动不动。

疯兔子难得傻懵呆愣，王一博也不想掩饰什么，俯下身对着三瓣嘴就是一口，亲完了犹感不足，又低下头堵住那张嘴，接着就伸了舌头。

然后，他就栽了。

肖战几乎是在那一个瞬间就觉醒了，猛地一个翻身，将王一博置于下位，同时两人滚落在地，他又顺势骑在了对方身上。

王一博一瞬间睁大了眼睛，对于眼前的风云突变局势互换一下子失了方寸。他看着身上的肖战用手指勾了勾领子，眼睛里闪着狩猎者笃定的光芒。

“就这里吧，我下午刚擦过地。”他看到肖战露出了高傲的神情，自己的嘴角却微微挑起，眉梢满是凌厉，“看来是得搞起来你才知道谁是上面的！”

这样的王一博让肖战有片刻的失神，他下意识的避开了目光，把头扭向一边，脸颊滚烫。

“肖战，你听着，”王一博微微扬起下巴，颈侧的弧线都写满了骄傲，左肋处向下延伸的tattoo透露出一种孤傲不群，“我喜欢你，不管别人怎么看，我喜欢，就够了，至于别人喜不喜欢你，那不是你的事，我管不着，也懒得管。”

肖战转头看向王一博，他惊讶的瞪着眼睛，却紧闭着嘴唇一声不吭，耳朵都憋红了。

他在不好意思！

王一博的气场太强大了！

难怪一副黑社会接班人的样子还能开娱乐公司！

他想干什么同行不都得害怕嘛！

也许就是矜持惯了，偶尔放浪形骸一次吧。肖战红着脸俯下身去，轻轻吻上了王一博的嘴唇。


	11. Ⅷ.智齿

说到做到，王一博时隔半个多月第一次出门，就是把自己裹成了养蜂人，陪着同样把自己裹成养蜂人的肖战一起去拔智齿。

口腔医院的人很多，王一博一马当先去挂了一个VIP诊室的门诊，带着肖战交钱拍片子。诊室里没有其他病人，只有一个四十来岁的牙医，看上去并不认识肖战。他看了看片子，从抽屉里拿出一张罗列着密密麻麻注意事项的彩页，交给王一博：“看看这个注意事项，有什么问题吗？”

肖战紧张兮兮的双手交握，站在原地小幅度的前后摇晃，王一博低下头，把彩页上的内容认认真真仔仔细细的研读了一遍，然后抬起了头。

“拔了智齿，是不是不能接吻？”他忽然问。

肖战当即瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看向他。

千千万万个注意事项，你居然只关心这个？！

“理论上来说是不可以的。”医生点点头，一本正经的解答。

“你出去吧！”肖战立刻捂住脸，伸出另一只手推他。

“家属出去等吧。”医生又点点头。

家属你个头！

肖战本来不疼的牙忽然酸疼起来，被气的。

“来躺下打麻药。”医生戴上口罩，朝他招招手。肖战走过去躺在工具躺椅上，医生拿出一块一次性围布给他系在了脖子上，有点像懒羊羊的口水垫。

“打麻药可能会是你拔牙过程中最疼的，你忍一下。”医生说着，从一边的托盘里拿起一个镊子夹了碘酒球、一支注射器，“张嘴。”

其实打麻药的过程也不疼，只是一种酸胀的感觉，好像牙龈被弄的肿了起来，肖战的口腔也流了点血，但不严重。

“两边脸感觉一样吗？”过了大概十分钟，医生伸出一个手指头轻轻碰了碰他的两颊。

肖战点点头：“一样。”

医生一愣，歪着脑袋想了想，忽然抄起针管：“我再给你补一针——”

于是，肖战打了七针麻药，当然，等到麻药上劲的时候他已经拔完牙了，这是后话。

不知道是不是肖战的体质异于常人，拔牙的过程异常顺利，下面的是阻生齿，需要切割，用了两分钟，上面的更快，才一分钟不到，医生飞速的撬了四下，一颗完整的牙就掉了下来。

整个过程非常暴力，但是也很迅速，当然了，麻药一直就没有什么作用，肖战能清楚的感受到嘴里的所有喷洗和切割操作，好在后来开始原始暴力操作的时候麻麻的感觉来了，简直救人于水火！

“你嘴太小，我都怕给你咧坏了。”医生把棉花团塞进他嘴里，摘下口罩，“这两颗你要不要？不要我就扔了？”

“可以带走吗？”肖战咬着棉花团眼睛一亮。

“当然可以。”医生把那两颗血糊流烂的智齿麻利的放在刚刚给他系过的一次性围布上，递给他，“你是不是曾经窒息过？”

肖战愣了一下：“啊？”

“你有玫瑰齿啊，以前窒息过？”

......所以说牙科医生不是医生，这话是有它自己的道理的。

肖战拿着自己的牙和缴费单，带上口罩，乖巧的托着才刚刚有点发麻的腮帮子走出诊室，王一博就坐在外面，双手交握，比肖战还紧张，一见他出去，立刻跳了起来，凑过去有些局促的搓搓手：“这么快？”

肖战点点头，把缴费单递给他。四百块拔了两颗牙，打了七针麻药，挺便宜的。

王一博难得一见的速度了一次，小跑着去交了费，然后才回到诊室里向医生询问了一大堆还算正常的注意事项，又拿手机录了音确保详细无遗漏，才在一片此起彼伏的电钻声和切割声中拉着肖战冲出了口腔医院的大门。

他是真的不喜欢那些声音。

走在马路上，肖战忽然想起了玫瑰齿的事，就咬着棉花团跟王一博说了，王一博想了想，忽然认真起来：“莎士比亚好像也有玫瑰齿。”

“只有窒息死亡的人才会有。”肖战提醒他。

“......莎士比亚难道活着？”王一博顿了一下，小心翼翼的提出异议。

“我这不是还活着吗！”肖战为他抓重点的能力抓狂。

“所以说你创造了一个医学领域的奇迹！”王一博拍拍肖战的头，忍不住笑了出来。

肖战翻了个白眼，没有理他。

回去的路上，王一博去药店买了点布洛芬和头孢氨苄，肖战想了想麻药劲过了之后会是什么景象，头皮一阵发麻。

“给你熬粥？放凉喝？”王一博问肖战。

“......”肖战摘下一半口罩，弯腰吐了一口血。

随地吐血！

有没有公德心！

“我可以演那种被打吐血的戏。”肖战含糊不清的说。

王一博被眼前突如其来的万里河山一片红吓得怔在了原地。

“我流血过多，中午要吃咸的。”肖战趁机提要求。

“......给你炒一个木耳鸡蛋洋葱炒肉，再炒一个茄子炒肉，再弄个蒜毫炒肉，再做个土豆丝炒青椒丝。”王一博看着脚边那一大滩血，忽然开始盘算，“再熬一个小米红豆粥，给你放两个枣？”

“很好，我很满意。”除了红豆他不喜欢，其他的都是他最爱吃的，“你叫外卖，别进厨房。”

那天的饭是放到凉了之后王一博陪着他吃的。麻药劲没过，嘴只能动半边，肖战仿佛窥破了老年人偏瘫的生活。

好不容易吃完饭，他躺在床上晒着太阳，没几分钟就睡着了，大概睡了三个小时。

当然了，有一些事情还是很重要的——睡醒觉第一件事，吐血；说完话第一件事，吐血；抬头第一件事，低头吐血。

这样的情况让肖战一度认为，如果以后谁敢欺负他，他就吐谁一脸血。

王一博很怕肖战看着他突然一口血吐出来这种画面，所以每次只要肖战一吐血，他就慌不择路的开溜，好几次都是从沙发靠背上翻过去的。

这天晚上肖战睡得很好，王一博怕他流口水血洇枕头套，还给他垫了个白毛巾。

第二天牙齿就不流血了，肖战很愉快的去拍摄了，伤口轻微不适，但完全没到需要吃止痛药的程度。

但是，他还是受到了与智齿有关的伤害。

首先是在拔完智齿的第二天晚上，他发了一条动态——

“别人拔智齿：吃了止痛药还是疼到脑浆子沸腾。

我拔智齿：我不疼啊那我不吃止痛药了。

别人拔智齿：什么都不能吃瘦了好几斤。

我拔智齿：第一天喝粥吃了炒菜晚上饿了自己煮了个黑胡椒牛肉意大利面，第二天在剧组吃了面包米饭排骨还有各种炒菜，胖了三斤。

嘛，我还能说些什么？

你们以为我不绝望吗？”

而下方的评论，全是看客们不厚道的各种哈哈哈。

然后，第三天，肖战又受到了三面夹击，只得拿出给王一博买的新衬衣里的纸夹，做了个牌子，上面写着——

如果我在化妆间吃饭一直歪着头，而且是看着特倔的那种，不是不屑，也不是对各位有什么意见，更加不是恃才傲物桀骜不驯。

虽然很欠打但是请不要打我。

因为我目前只能歪着头吃饭，是因为牙，真的真的不是对你们有任何不友好，从昨天到现在，我已经因为这件事被经纪人和同事各训了一顿今天还挨了打——我对象以为我对他有不服，打了我一顿，所以他们都忘记了我前天经历了什么。

没错，他被唐青和剧组搭戏的男二一人训了一顿，还被王一博家暴。

这种牌子做了又不可能拿出去，就是为了放在家里震慑王一博的。

“我只是弹了你脑门一下！而已啊！而已啊！”王一博叫屈。

“嘴里有血窟窿的男人你惹不起。”肖战拿着那个纸夹子扇风，用食指和中指间的缝隙夹住王一博那层薄薄脆脆的耳翼，轻轻揉捏，使之由凉变热。

王一博坐在原地一动不动，默不作声，他很讨厌别人用温热的手指去碰他的耳朵，除了肖战。

肖战坏心的亲了亲王一博的耳根，他瞬间僵住，意料之中的硬了。

“可以吗？”他的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动了一下。

“不可以。”肖战一双手臂环上他的脖子，歪着头看着他笑，双腿盘在他腰上。

“不可以也得可以。”王一博胡乱吻着肖战的脸颊，把人抱回了卧室。


	12. Ⅸ.游戏

戏份杀青的那一天，肖战没有和大家一起庆功，而是早早的回到了家。

一推开门，便看到了早上他给自己准备的礼物。

王一博只穿着一件白衬衣和黑色的内裤，仰面躺在沙发上，手脚都被绑在沙发的扶手上，眼睛上蒙着肖战的领带。

他的脸颊微微泛红，在听到门响之后有一瞬间的惊慌，但马上又着急的侧耳：“肖战？是你回来了吗？”

肖战嘴角抿着一丝笑意，把手中的背包放在鞋柜上，边脱外套边往沙发边走，最后单膝跪上沙发时，已经在解袖口的纽扣了：“除了我，还有谁能进来啊？”

王一博听到肖战的声音，终于放下心来，他挣了一下手腕：“快给我解开，我都被绑了一天了，手都麻废了。”

“我打的是活扣，你可以换各种姿势躺着，怎么可能麻？”肖战不上当，他躺进王一博的怀里，轻轻咬上他的耳垂，一点一点啃噬吮吸。

王一博从牙缝里吸了一口冷气，咬着牙根警告道：“肖战......”

“今天我生日啊，你可不要扫我的兴。”肖战伸出一根手指，懒懒的拨弄着王一博的鼻尖，又从他的嘴唇上划过，最后略过他的牙齿，转而放进了自己的嘴巴里，无声的吮吸，在手指抽离唇齿间时又发出了响亮的声音。

人一旦失去了视觉的感官，想象力就会变得异常丰富。王一博稍稍扬起下巴，微微张开嘴唇，似有渴求的等待着。

肖战无声的轻笑，把呼出的热气扑在王一博的耳朵上，双手一颗颗解开了他衬衣的扣子，露出他胸腹前大片的雪白皮肤。

他含住王一博有些干燥的嘴唇，小心翼翼又游刃有余的探索着，给他若有似无的唇齿触碰。一双手继续向下摸索，一点点卷起内裤的边缘，露出了里面不太茂盛的鬈曲毛发。

“肖战......”王一博受不住撩拨，有些难耐的扭动着，希望获得两人更大面积的肌肤相亲。

“我在呢宝贝。”肖战的声音如同灌了酒一般魅醉，他说着，抬起手，勾起了王一博的下巴，给了他一个落力的缠吻。

王一博早上就被肖战灌醉，一天下来也没完全清醒，他贪图着亲吻的快乐，呼吸渐渐急促，性器也硬的发烫。

肖战亵玩着那根滚烫的性器，抚弄团揉，听着王一博难耐的低吟，狡黠一笑，利落的抽身离去。

突然没了缠绵悱恻的亲吻，也没有了熟悉的体香和温度，王一博一瞬间有些茫然，他摇动着头，仿佛是在环顾四周寻找着肖战的踪迹。

下一秒钟，肖战用手指把蒙在他眼睛上的领带勾走，突如其来的刺目光芒险些闪瞎了他的眼睛，他皱着眉头眨了眨眼，好不容易才适应了屋里其实还算昏暗的光线。

恍惚间，他看到肖战跨骑在他的身上，裤子已经脱掉扔在了地上。

“哇哦。”王一博不假思索的感叹。

肖战的白衬衣盖住了他的臀部，却露出了光裸的两条长腿，他用二次元少女鸭子坐的姿势骑在王一博的身上，松开颈口的扣子，伸出腥红的舌尖在唇边轻巧的舔了一圈，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容。

这笑能杀人。

王一博差点被自己突然分泌过多的口水呛死，他轻咳一声，看着身上的人，忍不住弯起嘴角：“怎么，你的生日，想玩点不一样的？”

肖战俯下身，一口含住王一博胸前的乳头，抬眼看着他，还是那个纯真灿烂的笑容：“是啊。”

王一博被吃的死死的，只好笑了一声：“那你绑着我，是要干嘛？”

“还记得那时你把我铐在床上，都对我做了什么吗？”

肖战爬起身，好整以暇的从内裤里掏出自己那根肿胀的性器。

王一博一转眼就明白了他的意思，却一点也不紧张的笑：“你也想让我吃一回你的精液？宝贝，我喝的你的精液都快能养鱼了。”

肖战歪头想了想，的确，基本上每次两人快乐前，王一博都会先给他口一发，然后让他在四肢百骸过电般的余韵中被操个七成熟。

于是，他露出一个小老鼠偷油得逞的笑容，眯着眼睛蛊惑道：“那当然不能那么委屈王老师啊......”

王一博听到这个称呼就知道不简单，果然，肖战微微坐起身，把两根修长的手指吞入口中，与舌头搅动在一起，脸上露出迷醉的表情，满足的发出有些沙哑的哼鸣：“嗯......啊......”

王一博胯下一紧，硬的发痛起来。

肖战把两根湿漉漉的手指从口中扯出来，微启红肿的嘴唇喘息着，炫耀似的活动一下手指，让上面缠绕的丝丝晶莹的银线滴落在王一博的胸口。

炫耀之后，他绽开一个傻笑，得意的把手指送入了自己身后的甬道，同时发出一声隐忍的叹息：“啊......呃，嗯啊——”

王一博忍不住吞咽下一口的欲望，浑身肌肉紧绷。肖战不多时就完成了扩张，他有些自豪的扯下王一博的内裤，扶住那根尺寸傲人的性器，把它抵在自己的穴口，然后屏息凝神，一点一点坐了下去。

两个人几乎是同时爆发出了爽过了头的呻吟声，王一博甚至还爆了句粗口：“操！”

“操什么？”肖战浅吸速吐，每口气只能出一半，却还要笑的妖冶明知故问。

“操你！”王一博顶动着胯，一下子就找准了那个熟悉的点，发狠顶的肖战一声惊呼：“啊——”

但这声惊呼才出口没多久，就声调一转，变成了一声甜到腻人的浪叫：“啊~爽~”

肖战仰起头闭上眼睛，发自肺腑叹了长长的一口气。

“我能你问你个事吗？”王一博忽然一歪头。

“啊？”肖战双腿用力，自己浅浅的动作起来，双手拨弄着他的头发，神思游离。

“你怎么一要上床就他妈那么多动静？”王一博毫不客气的问，他不喜欢做下面的那一个，就算是骑乘式也不喜欢。

“因为、舒服。”肖战也不恼，气都喘不匀了，还舔了一下嘴唇，咬住下唇做出一副高潮难耐的样子哼哼了两声，这种虚假的表情把王一博弄的很是无语，翻了个白眼摇了摇头。

“怎么？不服、气啊？”肖战轻轻抓住王一博的头发，扭过他的头，掰开下颌，“有本事、你别、射！”

王一博眼神色气的凶狠：“过来。”

“干什么？”

“干你。”王一博迅速挣脱手腕上的绳子，一把扣住肖战的腰，“你真把我当良家小白兔？”

肖战一惊，忽然意识到这人从要问他问题开始就是在转移他的注意力，遂不甘心的鼓起嘴巴：“不公平！今天是我生日！”

王一博眼底闪过一丝宠溺，于是假装大度的放开了手，上半身又懒懒的躺了回去：“好吧好吧，今天你最大。”

把他绑了一天，现在又极尽勾引之能事，王一博确实有点好奇，肖战接下来会想做什么。

肖战以骑乘的姿势居于上位，微微闭着眼睛动情的动作着，渗出的汗珠顺着颈侧滑落，最终隐没入衬衣的领口。王一博枕着双臂看着他勤奋的表演，含着一丝欣赏美景的笑容，含住下唇。

肖战睁开眼睛看到他这副表情神情，更加努力的动作，前列腺反复摩擦带来的快感，逼得他发出一声抽吟，射了出来。王一博猝不及防被射了一脸，看着身上的人一脸潮红的样子，面不改色的伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的白浊，带几分戏谑的歪嘴一笑，微一挑下巴：“就这点本事？”

肖战还来不及嘴硬，就被掀了下去，王一博反被动为主动，用腿上的绳子把他的双腿也缠绕了进去，轻吻了一下他湿润的眼角，从容的顶动起来。

肖战刚释放了一次，全身都很敏感，这一顶动可算是要了他的命，他忍不住发出一声呜咽，泪水止不住的溢了出来，担在睫毛上：“啊——一博不要——”

王一博俯身含住他的睫毛，吮掉那滴菡萏未落的眼泪，满脸的怜爱，身下冲刺撞击的力道却丝毫不减，口中还柔声哄劝：“别哭了宝贝，你知道我不会心软的。”

肖战不禁闭着眼睛翻白眼，心想果然这人公狗附体，想让他停，别说装可怜，装死都没用。

王一博看到身下的人放弃了抵抗，心满意足的加快了抽插的速度。肖战微微拧起眉头，张开嘴唇低喘着，时不时还发出一声带着哭腔的请求，王一博一一满足。

情到浓时，王一博轻轻叼住了肖战的嘴唇，舌尖躲在牙齿的保护后舔弄着上面有些干燥起皮的地方。

“嘶——”干皮的地方不小心牵出一道细小的裂口，肖战吃痛倒抽冷气。王一博立刻安抚的舔舐那道带着咸腥铁锈味道的伤口，吮吸着渗出的血珠。

大概过了十几分钟之后，王一博终于把滚烫的液体灌入了肖战的肠道。他低下头，吻着身下片刻失神的人，蹭着他的鼻尖轻声呢喃：“生日快乐。”

“我很快乐。”肖战歇过神，笑着喘了口气，抬起手拨弄开掩住王一博眉眼的发丝，明亮的眼睛里有期盼，也有沉醉，“我也想你快乐。”

王一博捉住他的手指，凑到唇边轻吻一阵，低沉的声音从胸腔响起，震得肖战浑身发酥：

“有你在，我快乐。”


End file.
